Obsession
by Stephycats7785
Summary: This is a crossover with the Book/Movie Twilight. What if James hadn't died during Twilight? What if he developed a taste for a certian blonde reporter? Can Clark save her? What do the Cullens have to do with anything? Will James win his game?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Obsession

Pairings: James/Chloe

Rating: M

Disclaimer: If I owned Smallville or Twilight do you really think I would be writing fanfiction? So no, sadly I do not own either Smallville or Twilight.

Summary: What if James didn't die in Twilight? What if he went to Smallville and developed a new obsession? What if he developed tastes for a blonde reporter?

A/N: I havent abandoned my other stories so please don't think that I have. See my computer crashed and there was a problem so when I put my stories back in from the disk were they were saved, it wont let them load. So I have to put them on Moms computer and email them to my computer. It will take time so please be patient and mean while I decided to start this story.

A/N2: Ok I know James died in Twilight but for the sake of this story lets just say that he managed to escape. I will explain why Victoria isnt around as well but you will have to read the story to understand why. Remember I do not have a Beta Reader so dont mind the mistakes. Please R and R!

---------------------

James walked down the streets of Metropolis. People didnt give him a second glance as they walked, not that they had a reason to. It was cloudy today with no sunlight in sight, so really people had no reason to give him a second look. They were buisy in there own little lives. James smirked to himself. If only they knew the truth. That he could kill them in seconds and there would be nothing they could do about it. But they were lucky, he wasnt particularly hungry at this moment in time. He was just walking, trying to make time go faster.

It would be easier if Victoria was here with him. She was always able to occupy his time one way or another. Though he preferred the more pleasurable times, when she wasnt using her mouth for talking. Yet Victoria wasnt around, no she had decided that she couldnt stay with him anymore. James let out a growl. It was Edward Cullens fault after all. Edward had nearly killed him when James had decided to play with that little girl of his. Luckily James was able to escape with most of his limbs still attached. Poor Edward just had to rush to Bellas aid when she started screaming, so he was able to forget all about James long enough for the other vampire to escape. Then Victoria had decided to leave him, told him that he either stopped these stupid obsessions with humans or she would leave. Well no way in hell was James ever going to give up his fun, especially for a woman, even if she was talented in the bedroom. So he told her to get out and she had.

Now while James was releived that Victoria was else where that did leave him with one problem, that being boredom. So he had opted to walk the streets of Metropolis, looking for someone or somthing to occupy him. His head tilted when he caught on to the smell of something that was amazing, better than anything he ever smelled before. It was like a spring day where the rain had just fallen on freshly cut grass. He looked over to were the smell was comming from and caught on to the end of a conversation between a big goofy looking farmboy and a delectable little blonde girl.

The farmboy was speaking to her in a worried tone. "Chlo, I dont think its smart for you to be lurking around at night even if it is for a story. You should have someone with you. Why not ask Jimmy to go with you?"

The blonde girl, Chlo, which must be Chloe for sort, let out a small but attractively cute laugh. "Clark, I am a big girl you know. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. How many times have I gotten myself out of situations without the big strong alien to save me? The answer is plenty!" She paused in her speech to take a sip of what smelled like coffee to James. "Now you know Jimmy and I are only friends, he and Kara are happy together and I'm not going to interrupt there date night because you think I need someone to baby sit me. There is nothing that scary in Metropolis Clark, beleive me. So trust me and have fun on your date with Lana ok?" She hugs her friend and hurries off in the opposite direction.

After listening to the conversation James had a huge smile on his face. This is exactly what he was looking for, something to keep him buisy, to keep him occupied. He would just have to prove to this frail little human that there were things in this city to be afraid of. To bad she didnt know better than to challenge a vampire even if it was unconsiously. Tonight the games would begin, tonight the girl would enter her very own worst nightmare, and unlike Bella Swan, this girl wouldnt make it out alive.

TBC...

A/N: Now I know this part was very short but it was only the interduction and the next chapter will be much much longer. Here is a preview for next time..

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:

_"Hello, Edward Cullen its a pleasure to meet you."_

_"Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen, welcome to the Daily Planet."_

_-------_

_"We have a problem Carlisle."_

_"What is wrong Edward?"_

_"I cant read her mind."_

_"Well that does seem to complicate things."_


	2. Plans and first meeting

Title: Obsession

Pairings: Edward/Chloe

Rating: M

Disclaimer: If I owned Smallville or Twilight do you really think I would be writing fanfiction? So no, sadly I do not own either Smallville or Twilight.

Summary: What if James didn't die in Twilight? What if he went to Smallville and developed a new obsession? What if he developed tastes for a blonde reporter?

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and put me on his or her alerts. I didnt recieve many reviews, so those who favorited or put on alerts review and let me know why! Reviews always make me happy.

A/N2: Ok, so I have decided that the pairing of this story needs to change. So it's now an Edward and Chloe story. Now don't get me wrong I love James, but for the cause of this story I just couldn't pair him with Chloe. So I hope you all are not mad. And a warning for all of those who like Bella, she will not be in this story other than a mentiion and maybe a brief appearance. So if your Bella and Edward fan you may not like this story as there is no Romance between them.

A/N3: Italicized words are Alice's vision, and bold Italics are thoughts Edward is reading. Also sorry if this chapter sucks. I had it all written this morning then bam for some reason my comp deletes it, so I had to start over. So it's not as good as the original.

------------------------

Carlisle sat on the loveseat in their new Studio apartment with Esme. He was currently watching as his 'children' argued back and forth about situation they now found themselves in. He would only intervene if nessasary, he had learned long ago it was better to let them deal with things on there own. As long as they didn't start in with the physical violence it should be fine, or so Carlisle hoped.

"I don't see why we had to come to some hick town in Kansas just because Alice had a vision. It has nothing to do with us!" Rosale stated to her brother Edward, her arms crossed over her chest.

Edward just stared at her with intense anger. He clenched his jaw before replying to her in his most calm voice. "You know that whenever Alice has a vision it has something to do with us in some way or form. You need to stop being so stubborn about this Rosalie. Whatever your deal is you need to deal with it and move on."

Rosalie took a step towards him, daring him to say something. "You want to know what my problem is, really? Fine I'll tell you! You think that if we save this girl, that if you kill James that Bella will come running back to you with open arms. You need to realize that will never happen. In case you havent noticed she moved on, and with the dog Jacob Black. She doesn't love you or want you anymore, I had told you something like this would happen but did you listen? No! Humans and vampires don't mix. Yet you got involved with her, and when it didn't work she went running to the dog whose father is the leader of the tribe. They blamed us for her injuries, and we had to leave home because they were making life unbearable. Its all your fault, but you don't see it that way! I won't let you do something stupid like that again, and that includes helping some girl we know nothing about!"

Jasper, who was standing next to Alice, refrained from speaking. Instead he focused all of his engergy on keeping everyone as calm as possible. Things had been tense between she and Edward ever since the whole Bella thing and they really needed to get it out of their system. Jasper doubted they would deal with it anytime soon, but one could hope couldn't he?

For a brief moment pain flashes threw Edwards eyes but then it is gone. "You think I don't realize she isnt coming back Rose? Because I do, I have to live with that everyday. I also have to live with the fact that I made a mistake, but you won't ever let me live it down! Your angry and I get that, but you can't sit there and let James destroy this girl, she doesn't deserve the death you know James will bring upon her. Do you really just want us to do nothing and let her die?" He could read her thoughts and he let out an incredelious laugh. "You would wouldn't you? No need to answer, your thoughts say it all."

Rose sighs in frustration. Why couldn't her stupid, stubborn brother understand? "Look, I am truly sorry for what is happening to this girl, but we cant save everyone. We are not superheroes. We shouldn't risk everything, risk exposure for one human."

Emmet wraps his arms around his girl. "Babe, I have to agree with Edward. It's not right to just let her die and you know that. We may not be heroes, but we can save this one girl. We were ment to save this girl or else Alice wouldn't have seen it."

Rose leans into her boyfriend-husband and closes her eyes for a short moment. "Alright I will help to kill James. But I am doing this for the family and not for this girl. Don't expect me to play nice or try to make friends with her or anything like that."

"We wouldn't expect anything else of you Rosalie." Edwards tone is bitter and harsh but he doesn't care.

"Alice? Alice, what is what do you see?" They all turned to see Jasper looking at Alice in concern, but Alice was staring at Edward with a huge smile on her face.

Edward, who was now very curious, read her thoughts seeing her vision. His eyes widen and he steps back. "No, no way! I won't do it, I wont! No one can make me do it either. Id rather burst into flames! Id rather be torn to pieces! It's not happening, ever."

Concerned about his son's outburst, Carlisle stands up and walks over to him placing his hand on Edwards shoulder in a fatherly gesture. "What is my son? What did she see that has you so distressed?"

"_Well your refrences are good Mr. Cullen. So I am willing to give you a try as a photographer. I can't have you working alone, but I have the perfect girl for you to work with." The editor of the Daily Planet pushed a button on his phone paging his secretary. "Marlene, could you please send in Ms. Sullivan?"_

After having described her vision, Alice hopped over to Edward; her excitement was bubbling to the surface. "Don't you see Edward? This is great! You can keep and eye on her almost the whole day. There is no way James would dare attack her with you around. And it's the perfect oppurtunity to try and get close to her!"

Later that day, Edward stood in the Daily Planets editors' office. He was not happy about this turn of events. He detested reporters more than anything in this world. They were nosey and bossy and they never minded their own buisness. This was horrible! Why couldn't this Chloe Sullivan work somewhere more appealing? No she had to be a reporter! This would make things much more difficult. Edward realized he would have to be very careful around her because he had no intention of revealing his family's secrets to her. He had already done that once and it had not ended for the better.

He waited patiently for the editor to speak. "Well your refrences are good Mr. Cullen. So I am willing to give you a try as a photographer. I can't have you working alone, but I have the perfect girl for you to work with." The editor of the Daily Planet pushed a button on his phone paging his secretary. "Marlene, could you please send in Ms. Sullivan?"

_**Damn it, now I have another newbie to worry about. If I didn't owe Dr. Cullen a favor this kid would have been thrown out the moment he entered my office. If this Cullen kid screws up anything he will be out of here, favor be damned. I worked to hard to get to where I am today and I won't have some kid messing it all up.**_

Edward had to hide his smirk at the guy's thoughts. It was sad really, the poor fool didn't know he was going to be replaced soon by someone named Perry White. Everyone was either gossiping about it in hushed whispers or thinking about it. Edward would even feel sorry for the guy if he weren't such an ass.

Suddenly Edwards thoughts are cut off when he hears the door open and someone step inside. He turns and freezes instantly. Damn! This girl was more beautiful than she had been in Alice's vision. Edward growled to himself, he really didn't need this added distraction. Why couldn't she be some ugly old hag? Why did she have to be so delectable, so desirable? Edward shook himself mentally. Had he just called her desirable? Sure she was pretty but he was still in love with Bella so he really shouldn't be having these thoughts. He must be more stressed than he thought.

Edward offers his hand for a friendly handshake. Best to make a good first impression. "Hello, Edward Cullen it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen, welcome to the Daily Planet." Chloe took his hand and shook it lightly.

Edward wasn't prepared for the spark, the feeling he got when he touched her and he pulled his hand away. He knew she had felt it to because her expression was one of shock for a second. The odd thing was she had no thoughts about it. Then Edward realized why he felt so different; he didn't sense any thoughts from this Chloe, none at all. That had only ever happened once. He would need to speak to Carlisle about this at once.

He smiles at her. "Seems we will be working together from now on." He tried to read her thoughts again, hoping he had been wrong but he still got nothing. Fuck! This would make things so much harder. Reading her thoughts would have allowed him the advantage in protecting her.

She nods and looks lost in thought, which aggravates Edward even more. He wanted to know what she was thinking. He needed to know. God this was going to be torture. He had hoped that if he could read her thoughts he would have been able to use them to keep his secret safer from her. If she had gotten close to figuring out what he was he could have done something to change her mind. Now he couldn't do that. He would need to be extremely careful.

"Yes it seems we will be. I hate to meet, greet, and run but I have plans that I cant break. I'll see you tomorrow then Mr. Cullen?" She said in her still friendly tone.

"Its Edward and yes, I'll see you bright and early."

She let out a small laugh wich was musical to Edward. "Bright and early huh? I'm really not a morning person so it may be early but I won't be bright in any form. Atleast not until I have my coffee."

Once he arrived home, Edward dragged his feet until he made it into the livingroom where Carlisle was sitting going over some medical files. Carlisle looks up at his son. "How did it go?"

"We have a problem Carlisle." Edward said in a dull tone. He really wanted to just go to his room and think, but he knew Carlisle needed to know this new development.

"What is wrong Edward?" Carlisle puts his hands in his lap, his concentration on Edward.

"I can't read her mind." Edward was getting angry again. Why couldn't she just be normal? Didn't she realize how hard this made things? Of course she didn't, she had no idea about the real reason Edward and his family were here.

"Well that does seem to complicate things." Carlisle remained calm. "But it does not change the fact we have to protect her." He hesitates for a moment. "Does her blood call out to you like Bella's did?"

Edward could see where his worry was coming from. They didn't need another Bella situation. "No, I mean her blood smells good, better than most but its nothing I cant handle. That's not the real problem."

"Then what is?" Obviously something was bothering his son. "It can't be the mind reading thing. I know you Edward you wouldn't let that bother you. Now what is the real problem?"

"It's, I don't know how to explain it." He runs his fingers threw his wild, untamable hair. "There's this connection this feeling that draws me to her and I don't understand it. I don't even know her and yet I feel this overwhelming need to be around her, to protect her to.." He trails off.

Carlisle finally understands. "Will you be able to control yourself? Because we can come up with another course of action if you cannot or are not ready for this Edward. I don't want you doing something that makes you uncomfortable."

Edward shakes his head. "No I can handle it. I just need to think about some things, get a plan set up in my mind. I have to be in early. I am not sure how early she gets to work and I want to be there early enough so she doesn't go running off without me. I probably wont be home until late either considering I am going to follow her home and she seems like the work all day type." With a nod to Carlisle he heads to his room, both fearing and hoping tomorrow comes quickly.

TBC…

A/N: Ok so I know there wasn't a lot or any of Chloes thoughts or opinions but that will be in the next chapter! I tend to switch character views.

Teaser for next chapter:

"_So what made you want to be a reporter?"_

"_I've always wanted to be a reporter. It's who I was meant to be."_

"_But your so young, how can you be sure this is what you were destined to do."_

"_Your young to. How do you know that you were meant to be a photographer?"_

"_Alright I see your point."_

"_I knew you would. Something you will learn Edward is that I am usually right."_


	3. Coffee and Dates

Title: Obsession Pairings: Edward/Chloe Rating: M Disclaimer: If I owned Smallville or Twilight do you really think I would be writing fanfiction? So no, sadly I do not own either Smallville or Twilight. If I owned Edward and James they sure as heck wouldn't be anywhere anyone could find them!

Summary: What if James didn't die in Twilight? What if he went to Smallville and developed a new obsession? What if he developed tastes for a blonde reporter?

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, alerts, and favorites!

A/N2 IMPORTANT: Ok so I know it took me a while to update and I am so sorry. I want you to all know that if it takes me a while its just because I am really sick. Most of you know I need a liver transplant and I have been so tired. Believe me when I say that I will try to keep them coming faster. Please don't be upset if it takes a while, or if I seem to disapear.

Chloe was sitting at her desk in the Daily Planet as usual. She was one of the first ones there, which was not unusual. It was only 6:30 in the morning and most people where probably still asleep. Not Chloe though, she was always here at this time or earlier. She was ready to start her day and follow a lead she had gotten the night before.

It irritated Chloe to know that she couldn't start her day until her new partner got there. It was something her editor insisted on. Now Chloe wasn't upset to have a partner, she was glad actually but she just hoped that he wasn't a slacker. She couldn't stand it if she was partnered with someone who made her do all the work. That's why she couldn't partner with Lois. She loved her cousin dearly but Lois Lane was not a hard worker. Lois had this luck were stories just fell into her lap without her having to do an ounce of work. Chloe on the other hand always worked to the bone for her stories. That was why she hoped she had a partner who would actually get off of their ass and do the work that was needed.

Chloe let her thoughts fall to her new partner. Part of her had hoped he would be here by now. That he would prove to be someone who could be counted on. It was silly of course because she didn't know him and why should she care if he could be counted on or not? It wasn't like she hadnt had a partner before who didn't do shit, she could handle another one like that easy. Still, for some reason she wanted Edward to pass expectations. Woah hold on a second! Why was she all of a sudden thinking so much about him? Sure he was a sexy guy. The bronzed hair that looked like it could never be tamed, the pale skin, the velvet voice, and the eyes. Yes those eyes, the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A golden topaz that looked like they sparkled.

Chloe shook herself out of her thoughts. She could not and would not be attracted to her partner! It could never end well. It hadnt ended well before when she dated someone at the work place. Look what happened between her and Jimmy. They dated, she fell in love with him, and he broke her heart. He traded her in for a better blonde. A prettier blonde who just happened to be an alien from another planet. They tried to be friends, but it was just akward for her. She played nice of course, but that was for mainly Clark's sake. It would kill her bestfriend to have to choose between his cousin and his bestfriend and Chloe would never do anything to hurt Clark, ever.

Chloe was about to let her thoughts drift again when the smell of coffee hit her nostrils. She looked up to see Edward Cullen standing there holding a cup of steaming coffee out to her. She looks at him hesitantly for a moment before taking the drink. She knew it probably wasn't safe for her to take a drink from someone she didn't know, but it was coffee and Chloe never was a person who could say no to the sweet beverage that was life. After taking a sip of the drink that was just the way she liked it, which she found odd that he could get it perfect on the first try, she looks up to him with a thankful smile.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to get me any coffee you know." She took another sip of the heavenly drink.

He just offers her a heart-melting smile. "I remember you mentioned you drank it yesterday. I figured what better way to start our partnership than for me to bring you coffee as a peace offering."

Now that one statement confused Chloe. Why on earth would he need a peace offering? "And why would you need to bring me a peace offering? You didn't do anything wrong that I know of."

Edward stares at her for a moment. This was one of those times Chloe wished she had been given the ability to read minds instead of the power to heal. "Well yesterday I got the impression that you may not want a partner. I don't want you to think that I am the type of person who wont do there half of the work."

Chloe blinks at that. Was she really that transparent? Now she felt horrible. She didn't want him to feel that way. "It's not like that at all Edward. I am happy to have you as a partner. You seem like a wonderful person, I mean you brought me coffee so to me you're officially an angel."

For a moment Chloe thought she might have offended him with that remark. His features grew hard and cold, then turned sad for a moment before upturning into a smile. How could someone go threw so many emotions so fast? There was silence after that for a few minutes. Chloe felt akward again, so she started typing on her computer chancing a look at him once in a while. It was unnerving how he stared her with such a blank expression. It started to make her uncomfortable. He must have realized this because he turned his head away with a cough before starting up a new conversation.

"So what made you want to be a reporter?" He asked the question so casually that most people wouldn't have caught the underlining interest. He really wanted to know.

Chloe shrugged at the question but had a genuine smile on her face. "I've always wanted to be a reporter. It's who I was meant to be."

"But your so young, how can you be sure this is what you were destined to do." It was true, compared to his true age she was young. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to do for the rest of eternity so how could this human girl be so sure this was what she wanted, what she was meant to do. For some reason Edward just had a feeling that Chloe Sullivan was meant for more than reporting. There was just something about her.

"Your young to. How do you know that you were meant to be a photographer?" She shot back at him. He had to be her age or younger, so how could he ask her a question like that when he was in the same position.

"Alright I see your point." Edward admitted grudgingly. She did think he was normal human, she didn't know the truth. She would probably run scared if she did. So there was no point in keeping up this argument. He wouldn't win this round. He let out a smile at that thought, he liked this verbal sparring with her. She was not like most human women who would agree with him just to get in his good graces. He liked that. Damnit! Why did she have to be so different? So unique? Why couldn't she be like other girls? If she was he could easily handle the situation, manipulate it to be how he wanted it to be. But it just wasn't working out that way.

Chloe let out a bright smile that could light up the entire Daily Planet; in fact Edward thought her smile did bring radiance to the dull-lit room. "I knew you would. Something you will learn Edward is that I am usually right."

Edward was about to let out a sarcastic reply when they were both summoned into the new Editors office. He followed Chloe into Perry Whites office. They both stood there in silence for a few minutes, waiting while Perry finished talking to whoever was on the phone. Finally he hung up.

"Sullivan it's nice to see you again. I always knew that you would make it to the Daily Planet. And Mr. Cullen it's a pleasure to meet you. I had the privelage of meeting your father once. Saved my life he did. Hes a great man, a great doctor. Lets see if you follow his foot steps into greatness." Perry said with a crooked smile, showing ciggarette stained white teeth.

Edward nodded his head. "I'll try not to disapoint either you or my father then sir."

Chloe shook her head at how polite Edward was. It was like he wasn't from this time. She walks over to Perry and envelops him in a huge hug. "Perry I'm so happy to see you here! When I heard you were the new editor I was so excited. But I know you didn't call us in here to rekindle old memories. Whats up?"

Perry sits back down at his desk, shuffling some papers. "Your right as usual Sullivan. Well it turns out that Oliver Queen is holding a charity ball this Friday and he has allowed the Daily Planet to send a reporter. So you're the reporter who is going to cover that story."

Chloe's smile falters. Everyone at the DP knew she and Oliver had dated for a few months last year after she and Jimmy split. No one knew the real reason they had split up. They all thought it was because of his traveling but that was far from the truth. The Truth hit home much harder. Oliver had cheated on her with Lois. It wasn't something that he had planned, he and been drunk and well things happened. Chloe really didn't want to think about it.

"Listen, Perry while I appriate you wanting me to do this. I just don't think that I am the reporter for the job. Wouldn't someone else be more fit for this? You know what happened and I-" She cuts off, not able to continue. Please she begged silently don't make me do this.

Edward was silent while he watched her emotions. This was obviously something she didn't want to do. He really wished he could read her mind so he would know why she was so sad. He realized that he never wanted to see her sad, it was depressing.

Perry clears his throat. "And who else do you suggest? The only other reporter who could handle a story like this is Lane, but she isnt as objective as you. They dated for almost a year and she is still very bitter about it. I don't think she could separate work from her personal life. Unless you have a really good reason as to why you cant do this then I am insisting you report this event." His voice was authoritive but it didn't cause her to back down.

"I have a great lead on this story and" She never got a chance to finish.

"And it will still be there after this event." Perry finished for her.

Chloe let out a sigh. "Ok your right it will be." She tries desperately to find any reason not to do this. Suddenly it comes to her. "I don't have a date!" She says quickly. Ha, he couldn't make her go if she didn't have someone to go with.

Perry turned swiftly to look at Edward. "Cullen, do you have plans this Friday?"

Edward looked at him, his face still emotionless. "No sir."

Perry pressed forward. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Again Edward answered. "No sir."

Chloe closed her eyes for a moment. No, no, NO! Please don't let Perry do what she was afraid he would do. She opened her eyes to peek at Edward. He was standing still as a statue. No expression on his face. Damnit, didn't he realize what was happening?

Perry's smile widened. "Great it's settled then. Cullen youll take Sullivan to ball as your date. See Sullivan, no problem, no reason to object. You can leave now I have work to do."

Chloe lets her head fall, it was settled, no use in agruing. She would just have to deal with what was to come. This was going to be horrible she just knew it. She looks up at Edward who is starring at her again. "Sorry you got dragged into that."

Edward's lips thin into a line. "Not a problem." He forces a smile. "I am sure we will have a pleasant enough time." The tone of his voice says different. It was almost like he was sickened by the very idea. Like he was discusted to have to go with her.

Chloe felt her eyes narrow. He didn't have to sound so repulsed by the idea. She atleast had a reason to be upset. Suddenly her smile grows scary. She had an idea on how to get him back. "I hope you love to dance Edward. Because I love it and as my date you will dance with me." Her smirk grows even more at his horrified expression. Ha! Take that Edward Cullen. If she was being forced to go with him she would make sure he was as miserable as she was. Hmm, maybe Friday wouldn't be so bad after all.

TBC….

Preview for next time:

"_Chloe it's nice to see you. Who is this?"_

"_Oliver meet Edward Cullen, my date."_

_--------_

"_Chloe he isnt normal there is something different about him."_

"_Well even if he was different its not your buisness who I date anymore."_

"_Chloe I told you it was a mistake."_

"_Mistake? You slept with her Oliver, did you trip and end up in bed together?"_

_---------------------------------_

"_Nice to meet you Mr?"_

"_James, call me James Ms. Sullivan."_

"_Its Chloe, and nice to meet you James."_


	4. First Kiss and punches

Title: Obsession Pairings: Edward/Chloe Rating: M Disclaimer: If I owned Smallville or Twilight do you really think I would be writing fanfiction? So no, sadly I do not own either Smallville or Twilight. If I owned Edward and James they sure as heck wouldn't be anywhere anyone could find them!

Summary: What if James didn't die in Twilight? What if he went to Smallville and developed a new obsession? What if he developed tastes for a blonde reporter?

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, alerts, and favorites!

A/N2: I want to thank everyone for being understanding of my health problems. I will be trying to put out a chapter a week.

Edward stood nervously outside of Chloes apartment. He had been there a good ten minutes already, but he wasn't ready to knock. He had been watching her for two hours as she got ready; he was of course standing on the balcony of the apartment building across the street. It was different the last ten minutes though. He was standing in front of her door, he was all ready to knock but then he was just hit with nervousness. That bothered him beyond belief. He wasn't nervous by nature. He was confident. Now all of a sudden he was nervous. Watching her get ready, putting on her make up and doing her hair, she looked so happy. She seemed so carefree.

He looked down at himself again. Alice had assured him that he looked handsome and regal. He was wearing a tux, the traditional kind with a black bow tie. The only thing different than other tuxes was the long coat with a tail. He looked like someone from the early century, and he was but he didn't think it was a smart idea to come off that way in this day and age. But Alice assured him that having his own style would make things more interesting. His hair was the same as usual, in its messy untamable ways.

He didn't understand why he was so nervous. It wasn't a date; he didn't like her, or atleast he tried to keep telling himself that. It was for work, an undercover thing that was all. Just something he had to do in order to keep her safe. He had no feelings towards this human girl, none what so ever. He groaned in fustration. Who was he kidding? She was all he thought about this last week. Her smile, her laugh, the way she bit her lip when concentrating. The way her blonde hair fell into her face as she typed. He was falling for her fast and he knew this could be bad. He didn't want to like her, infact he tried so hard to hate her, to find one thing about her that he could use to fuel that hate. But he found nothing. The more he learned about her the stronger his attraction grew. It bothered him. He was starting to care for her to fast. He hadnt even fallen for Bella so quickly. But if he was honest with himself, Bella was more of an infatuation. He wanted her blood and had confused that blood lust for love. With Chloe it was different. He didn't hunger for her blood the way he had with Bella. Her blood smelled nice, but he didn't feel the need to bite her everytime he was around her.

That made him wonder if his feelings were actually maybe real? They couldn't be real, he was a monster and monsters couldn't love. Well no that wasn't true. Esme and Carlisle loved eachother. The same went for Rosalie and Emmet along with Jasper and Alice as well. They loved with a passion. But Edward felt that he couldn't allow himself to love. Maybe he was trying to punish himself something. Maybe he was afraid to love. Edward didn't know why the thought of love terrified him so. Well actually yes he did. He was scared to love because everything he loved left or died. His parents, now a faint memory were dead, Bella had left him, everything he once loved besides the other Cullens were gone, and he didn't think he could handle loosing something so important to him again. He knew if he wasn't careful Chloe could end up becoming one of those important things that was if she wasn't already.

Finally having gathered his nerves he knocked on the door. Chloe answered with a huge smile. "Edward, right on time. I shouldn't worry about you stalking me now should I?"

Edward smiled at her, a genuine smile. "If I was stalking you, Im sure I would only be one of many." He looks her over quickly. She was wearing a form fitting red dress that had a low neckline, but not overly so. The skirt went to the floor and swept her feet. It was elegant and brought out her beauty even more. "You look exsquisite by the way."

She shoots him an even brighter smile. "Thanks, you clean up pretty good yourself."

Edward was taken aback by that. Usually girls just gushed on and on about how handsome he was and here she was, seemingly unaffected. He frowned a bit at that. He had hoped to impress her. Why wasn't she impressed like other women? He didn't mean to sound vain but he knew that he looked good, damn good.

He holds out his arm to her. "Shall we get going then?"

She nods, "Yes we shall good sir." He smirked at how she was teasing him. Only Emmet ever teased him about how he talked. Edward never ever wanted Chloe and Emmet to meet; they would be a bane to his existance. He would never hear the end of it.

Pulling the passenger side door open to his silver Volvo, he held the door open for Chloe as she slid inside. The drive there was quiet until she spoke. "I suppose you want to know." She said simply and Edward needed no explaination as to what she was referring.

"I must admit that I am highly curious." He said glancing at her.

"And you have every right to be curious. Oliver Queen and I were good friends. We worked together on certain projects he needed help with. Well as it happens sometimes, we started a relationship. But also like it sometimes happens, we had a messy ending." Her voice was cracking as she talked. "We are still friends, but I'd rather not go to this function. I am sure you understand."

Edward was very impressed on how she managed to to not leak any details. She told it as simply as she could. "I'm sorry you had to feel pain like that. I know what it's like to be hurt by someone you care about."

Edward thought his heart would break when she looked at him with watery eyes. "Well its something I've grown used to." They didn't talk anymore after that. The drive as quiet as they were both lost in memories and pains from the past, neither knowing that the other person in the car could be the cure for there broken hearts.

Finally they arrived at the Gala and Edward helped her out of the car. He took her by the elbow and led her inside after they showed their press passes and invitations. The bathroom that held the event was beautifully done up. It had silver, green, and golden balloons strung up everywhere and littering the floor. There were glass tables for two or four that had glitter strewn about them. All in all it was a magnifigant sight.

Edward had been to many events like this throughout the years, so he wasn't highly impressed by the dressy people or pretty decorations. He had to admit this man did have fine tastes but Alice could do better with her eyes closed. And this man had a scary obsession with the color green. He noticed as Chloes eyes traveled over the little glass cupids and her face fell slightly.

"Would you care for a drink?" He asked, hoping to take her mind off of whatever sadness consumed her at that particular moment.

She smiles up at him. He loved her smile, infact Edward really believed that he could live forever without blood if he just got to see her smile everyday. "Yes please. I really am rather parched."

They were about to head to the refreshments when they were stopped by a blonde man calling Chloe's name. Edward noticed how she tensed almost immediately. Ah, so this must be the infamous Oliver Queen.

"Chloe it's nice to see you. Who is this?" Said Oliver, eyeing Edward like he was some sort of obstacle to overcome.

"Oliver meet Edward Cullen, my date." Chloe said with an overly sweet smile plastered on her face.

Oliver reached over to shake Edward's hand. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Cullen. I am Oliver Queen." Edward was amused to see that this Oliver straightened right up at the sound of his own name. Edward decided to show this guy what he was missing out on. If Queen couldn't take care of Chloe then Edward would show him that others were willing to.

"Likewise Im sure." He turns to Chloe taking her hand, "Would you dance with me?"

He swears her smile started his heart again. Her words were just what he wanted to hear. "Id love to Edward." They both nod to Oliver a goodbye and walk out to the middle of the dance floor. The song Iris by the Googoo Dolls was just starting. He slides his hands around her waist and she puts hers on his shoulders. They begin to move to the music.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**

Edward couldn't believe how good they looked standing together. He got images from people's thoughts. As Edward listened to the words of the song he realized how true they were. He would give up everything he was for her. He wasn't falling for her; he already had fallen for her. He was in love with her.

**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**

He looked down at her and noticed that her eyes were closed as her head moved to the music and she was silently saying the words. He wondered if they meant anything to her. He also noticed the increase in her heartbeat.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

He decided to risk it and pulled her closer to his body. Her head rested on his chest. He felt so good holding her. He never wanted to let her go. He heard thoughts coming from Oliver Queen. The man wanted to do a backround check on him, and wanted him to be followed, and other ludacris ideas. He was insanely jealous. It made Edward smile.****

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Deciding that he was going to go to hell someday anyways, he might as well go happy, he pulls back a little causing Chloe to look up at him. Any doubts he had about what he was about to do next vanished. He leaned his head down as she pushed hers upwards and their lips connected.****

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

When their lips touched it was like and instant fire burning him from his very core. They were barely touching but he wanted more, he needed more. His left hand comes up to caress her cheek and he is about to take the kiss deeper when a voice interrupts them.****

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

"Chloe can I have a word with you?" Olivers tense angry voice cuts threw the fog in both their brains.

Chloe looks up at him. "What? Oh yes sure." She smiles a bit unsurely at Edward. "Ill be right back ok?"

Being the gentleman that he was, Edward kissed the back of her hand. "And I will be waiting."****

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

Edward was extremely happy standing in the middle of the dance floor. He felt for alive than he had in centuries. He felt like he could fly and he felt this way watching the woman he loved walk away with another man.

Edward was standing across the room but he could still see Chloe and Oliver Queen as they argued. He could even hear every word.

"Chloe he isnt normal there is something different about him." Oliver's voice was hushed but stilll angry.

"Well even if he was different its not your buisness who I date anymore." Chloe bit back at him her tone just as harsh. Were they dating now? Edward wasn't quite sure what they were, the kiss had meant something and he couldn't just ignore it.

"Chloe I told you it was a mistake." Queens's voice was pleading.

"Mistake? You slept with her Oliver, did you trip and end up in bed together?" Her tone sounded near tears.

"I was drunk, and I wasn't myself. I was GA." What the hell was a GA? Giant asshole? Edward would agree that Oliver was a giant ass.

"You and GA are the same person!" She sounded like she wanted to slap him.

"It didn't mean anything Chloe, I love you!" Edward watches as Oliver grabs her arms, practically shaking her. Edward was tempted to walk over and do something when she slapped him. The crack was heard throughout the room. Super hearing was not needed.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it. Stay the hell away from me Oliver Queen!" And she ran from the room.

Edward headed to follow her when some big guy stepped infront of him. "I wouldn't go after her right now. She's upset and wouldn't ant her date to see her like that. I'm Clark Kent, this is Lana Lang, we are Chloe's bestfriends."

Edward rolled his eyes. So this was Clark Kent, the guy Chloe talked about all the time. "Nice to meet you, but I am afraid that I should go find Chloe." He tries to walk past the boy.

Clark being stubborn as usually grabs him by the arm. Edward sighs he didn't have time for this. "Look Chloe is my bestfriend and Oliver loves her."

"If he loves her he shouldn't have cheated on her." Edward replies.

"He made a mistake, people do that." Clark defended.

"Not to people they love." Edward says simply, trying to move past him again.

"Just stay away from her and let them work it out." Clark demands.

And that is enough for Edward. He turns around with a punch landing right on Clark's jaw. The force should have knocked Clark on his ass but all it did as bust his lip. Edward doesn't even look back as he goes to find Chloe.

Meanwhile Chloe is in the garden when a man with long blonde hair walks up to her handing her a tissue. "Are you alright."

She sniffles and looks up at him. "I'm alright. Thank you Mr?"

"James, call me James Ms. Sullivan." He said extending his hand.

"Its Chloe, and nice to meet you James." She said taking his hand in return.

TBC

_Preview for next time:_

"_He punched me and it hurt."_

"_They tend to hurt Clark."_

"_He busted my lip Chlo."_

"_I know what you are Edward. I know you're not human."_

"_And what am I?"_

"_A vampire."_

"_How did you figure it out?"_

"_You kissed me."_

"_You kissed back. Does being what I am change things?"_


	5. Finding out and Fainting

Title: Obsession Pairings: Edward/Chloe Rating: M Disclaimer: If I owned Smallville or Twilight do you really think I would be writing fanfiction? So no, sadly I do not own either Smallville or Twilight. If I owned Edward and James they sure as heck wouldn't be anywhere anyone could find them!

Summary: What if James didn't die in Twilight? What if he went to Smallville and developed a new obsession? What if he developed tastes for a blonde reporter?

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, alerts, and favorites!

A/N2: Also thanks to my new an wonderful Beta Reader SnarkyCole! I hope that you are all happy with how fast I updated!

Chloe was sitting in the courtyard alone when Edward found her. The mysterious James had left as soon as they heard Edward calling for her. James told her he hoped they'd see each other again soon. She smiled at him even though he gave her bad vibes. He had after all been nice enough to sit with her and listen to her story.

"Chloe! Chloe?" Edwards's face was one of panic as he came into view. He instantly calmed down when he saw her. He sat next to her on the stone bench. "Are you alright?" To Chloe it looked like he sniffed the air before he stiffened. He looked her over, his eyes again a frantic panic. "Are you hurt?"

She patted his hand reassuringly. "I'm fine, the only thing wounded is my ego. I'm sorry you had to see me run off like that."

Edward looked confused for a moment. "What? Oh right." He shook his head in understanding. "Your fight with Queen. Don't worry about it." He began looking around again, as if searching for something. "Come on, I think it's best if I take you home now."

Chloe had a lot to think about, so she was glad he wanted to take her home. "Thank you, I think that's a good idea."

Saturday morning found Chloe at her desk at the Daily Planet. She didn't really have any leads for a story yet and Edward wasn't there. She was glad for that because she really didn't know what to say to him after what happened the night before. She liked Edward, she did, but she felt that he was hiding something. Chloe understood having secrets, it's not like she went around gloating about her meteor ability, but something about Edward made her feel wary. Whatever he was hiding was big, maybe even bigger than Clark being an alien. Although what could be bigger than her best friend being from another planet she had no idea.

Just then Clark appeared almost out of thin air. "Chloe we need to talk, now."

Chloe looked up at her best friend and noticed his split lip, almost completely healed now. "Clark, what happened to you?" Whatever it was couldn't be good; nothing was supposed to hurt Clark. Only the meteor rocks and meteor infected, or other Kryptionians, had ever hurt Clark.

Clark sat on her desk. "Your date to Oliver's fundraiser last night happened."

Chloe looked and felt confused. "Wait, are you saying Edward did this? Clark that's impossible I was with him almost the whole night."

"He punched me and it hurt." Chloe almost laughed at his whine. Clark had a really low tolerance for pain because he barely ever felt it.

"They tend to hurt Clark." Chloe informed him with a cheeky grin.

"He busted my lip Chlo." Clark was getting agitated that she didn't seem to care.

"Ok before we get into the how, why did he punch you Clark? Edward isn't really the violent type from what I know about him." And he wasn't, she didn't think Edward would hurt a fly. He was gentle and sweet, and she so had to stop thinking about him.

Clark had the decency to look ashamed. "Well I may have tried to keep him from you."

Chloe felt her temper rise. "If this has anything to do with the fact you think Oliver and I should get back together then you better run, because I do have a chunk of green K in my desk and I will use it."

Clark took a step back, visibly scared. "Chloe, Ollie loves you."

"He cheated on me Clark!" She yelled out in rage. How was it that everyone could forgive Lois and Oliver and expect Chloe to do the same?

"But he is sorry Chlo. He really wants to make it work." Clark was trying to defend Oliver because he knew deep down that Oliver loved her.

"Maybe I don't want him anymore Clark and I would like you to leave it at that," she retorted, her tone leaving no room for him to argue.

"No, you don't want him anymore because you want Edward Cullen." Clark was actually using a violent tone with her. Chloe was shocked.

Chloe couldn't expand on this thought because Janet the mail woman came over and handed her a big fat yellow envelope. Chloe smiled warmly at her and opened it. There was a small note attached to a bunch of pictures. I thought you might find these interesting. From your new friend J. 

Chloe had no idea who J could be. She didn't have any new friends, oh wait, James! But why would James be sending her picture of..Edward Cullen? She took a look at the photographs. At first the pictures were more recent ones. There was even one of them dancing the day before. But the further back she went, the older the pictures became. They got impossibly old. There was one from the sixties, and even one from the 20's. Chloe's heart stopped. She kept looking at them, wondering if it was a relative, but it was unmistakable that they were all of Edward Cullen.

Clark tried to peak at the pictures, but Chloe kept the photos of his sight. When she told him to leave, Clark felt very put out. She promised to call him later but said she couldn't talk to him right now. And that was true she had some work to do.

Chloe jumped onto her computer and typed a few words. Soon she had dozens of pictures of Edward and his family. A half-hour later Chloe had a whole file full of information and she was planning to use that information when she talked to Edward. She knew now it all made sense. She never saw him eat, he was never out in the sun, his skin was cold to the touch, his eyes. It explained it all. He was a vampire.

Chloe ran to the bathroom, and once the door shut behind her she began to hyperventilate. She thought she was going to be sick. She worked with a vampire. She kissed a vampire. She was in love with a vampire. Was he planning to kill her, or worse turn her? Was he working for Lex? Was he the guy who broke into her apartment and stole some of her clothes? After splashing some cold water on her face she went back to her desk, and of course, who else was waiting there for her but Edward.

Chloe walked right up to him; her face an unreadable mask. She stood right in front of him and handed him the pictures. She watched as he looked through them, his face never losing its calm expression.

"I know what you are Edward. I know you're not human." She wasn't going to sugar coat things for him. She had to tell him she knew and that she wasn't afraid. She had contemplated going home to get some holy water and a cross but figured that it wouldn't work. Edward could be out during the day, so traditional vampire myths probably didn't apply in his case.

"And what am I?" he asked, his tone hard yet calm.

"A vampire." There she had said it. The word was out. It wasn't hidden between them anymore. Vampire, vampire, vampire. It screamed itself out in her mind. Why wasn't she running? Oh yeah because for some reason she wasn't scared, at least not of him. If he had wanted to hurt her he would have the night before.

"How did you figure it out?" he asked her in sincerity. He pondered how she could have figured it out. He hadn't done anything unusual had he?

Chloe closed her eyes for a moment. So it was true then? She had known but she hoped that maybe she was wrong. Not that him being different bothered her, it was just that she wanted it to be different. If he was a vampire could they ever be together? Funny how she finds out he is a blood-sucking vampire and her worry was whether or not they can be together.

"It wasn't hard. At first I thought maybe you were a meteor freak. But then I got those pictures, and I put the little things together. You never eat or drink anything; you always just pick at your food. You never go out into the sun, instead you stick to the shadows. You're pale, and so cold. You're hard." Her eyes widened at that and she looked down but then hurriedly looks up at his face again. "I mean your body is like stone," She slaps her hands to her face, "I mean your skin is hard as a stone." There she finally said it right. And she was only blushing a little bit by now.

Edward smirks at her. "Are you scared? Do you have questions?"

"Actually I do. Are you going to eat me?" Oh god, what was it with her and these sexual innuendoes today? Why could she not seem to say anything right? "I mean if you plan to kill me, I have to warn you that I probably taste really bad."

Edward actually laughed at that. He was glad they were the only two not at lunch, as it meant no one could hear their conversation. "I'm not going to bite you. I am actually here to protect you. But you didn't ask me what I eat."

"Animals," she replied simply.

"How did you come to that conclusion Sherlock?" He said in a witty way. For some reason he seemed to find this all funny.

"Your eyes." She continued at the confused and curious look that he gives her. "I did some research about vampires. In mythology all vampires that drank from humans had red eyes. You don't, and there has been an increase of hunters finding dead and drained animal bodies around. They blame it on bats but I know that isn't true. It's you and your family isn't it?"

"Yes." His statement of truth didn't bother her. In fact it made her relax a bit. He at least wasn't going to kill her. He told her that much. She listened intently as he continued. "What do you want to know about us?"

"Well I want to know why you're here, but first there are a few myths I want to clear up. Can you fly?" Oh how she hoped so. She always wanted to know what it was like to fly. Clark couldn't fly. What was the fun in being an alien if you couldn't fly?

Edward let out a small, barely noticeable smile. "No, we cannot fly." When he sees her crestfallen look, he added, "But we can jump really high and really far. So to a human it would be almost like flying." Bella had hated that; it made her feel sick, maybe he could go running or jumping with Chloe someday. It always made him feel so carefree; maybe they could enjoy it together.

"Sunlight, does it burn you?" She asks next.

"No." he looked out the window where a shaft of sunlight shined through. He stepped into it and heard her gasp. "This is why we can't be out in the sunlight. It shows that we are different. Does it frighten you?"

Chloe had followed him into the sunlight. Her hand caressed his cheek. "You look like diamonds, you're beautiful. Edward Cullen is worth thousands," she jokes.

Edward didn't step away from her. Instead, he held her hand to his face and he spoke, "To answer your other questions, no stakes, holy water, or silver hurts us. To kill a vampire you have to rip us to pieces and burn those pieces. We run really fast, we are strong, we have a great sense of smell and great eyesight. We are basically the perfect killing machines. Everything about us was meant to lure you in and keep you captivated to make the kill easier."

She made a pft sound and looked up at him. "Don't be so full of yourself. Sure you're good looking but you're not a god. I've met people who are scarier than you Edward."

"So I can't scare you away then?" He looked at her, leaning towards her.

She smiled again. "Never." And then said what had been bothering her. "You kissed me."

"You kissed back. Does being what I am change things?" For him it didn't change his feelings for her. But it could change everything if she never accepted him.

"Yes." She continued when she realized what he thought. "Does it change how I feel about you as a person, no of course not. Does it change the situation yes. Why did you start working at the Planet?"

"To protect you," he replied honestly.

"Protect me from what?" What was he really doing here?

"My family is not like others. Like you figured out we are different. There are others, more brutal who are after you. My sister Alice gets visions and she saw someone from our past coming after you. We came here to save you."

That was what she feared; he had no feelings for her. It was all fake. "So you kissing me, was that part of getting close to me to protect me? Have you decided to become my personal stalker?"

Edward looked hurt at her accusation. "You think I want to feel what I feel for you? It would be so much easier if I didn't want you. Do you know what it is like?" He had backed her into the desk at this point. "I think about you all the time. I tried to make myself hate you. If I care for you he will use it against me!" Anger was radiating off of him now in waves. "I don't want to feel this way. I'm not human Chloe, and I never will be. Do you not see how this complicates things?" His face was so close to hers. "I'm going to kiss you now, and that is my weakness. As much as I know I shouldn't I can't keep myself from falling in love with you." His lips crashed down on hers. It's passion and it's fire, and it's so wrong and so right. He pulled back after a moment. "I'm not your personal stalker, but I am someone who will always protect you."

Chloe felt breathless. His kiss was unlike anything she ever felt with Ollie, Jimmy, or even Clark. "So you don't want to want me, but you'll kiss me? That's a hell of a way to explain things." She was still so close to him that her whole body felt him. "Who exactly is after me?"

"James," his name left Edward's lips and Chloe would have hit the floor had Edward not caught her.

TBC….

_Preview for next time:_

"_Not to be rude but when there is some guy in a room with me and I don't know who they are, I tend to be scared, so who are you?"_

"_I am Carlisle Cullen, my son Edward brought you home after you fainted."_

"_So where does that leave us?"_

"_Where do you want it to leave us?"  
_

"_To be honest I really am not sure."_

"_That's fair."_

"_Edward we have to tell Clark."_

"_Why?"_

"_He can help."_

"_How, throw hay at James?"_


	6. Meetings and Disagreements

Title: Obsession

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Smallville or Twilight.

Summary: What if James didnt die in Twilight? What if he devoloped a taste for blonde reporters? Would the Cullens be able to save her in time? Will she and Edward find what they have been searching for?

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, favs, and alerts. This story was more popular then I thought it would be and for that I am very happy.

A/N2: Thanks to my kind Beta SnarkyCole because without her this story wouldnt be nearly as good.

A/N3: The next chapter may take around a week to get up, sorry for the delay but I hope the three chapters in one week will have made up for it.

The first thing Chloe noticed when she woke up was that she was in a bed. A warm, yet very unfamiliar bed. The second thing she noticed after opening her eyes was the blonde man checking her pulse. Her first instinct was to scream; yet she managed to suppress that urge.

"Not to be rude but when there's some guy in a room with me and I don't know who they are or where I am, I tend to be scared, so who are you?" she stated to the guy who she deduced was a doctor as she sat up. Her head was pounding and she was rather thirsty. "And is it ok to ask for a drink please?"

Carlisle smiled at the spunky blonde. Edward had been right about this girl. She was completely different from Bella; she was like a breath of fresh air. She would make life interesting. "I am Carlisle Cullen, my son Edward brought you home after you fainted."

Chloe nodded to herself absorbing the information. So this was the famous Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was cute. Chloe figured it must be a vampire thing to be gorgeous. Stupid sexy-as-hell vampires, especially Edward. Her life had been fine before he came along. So ok, yeah, she hadn't been happy and in love but who needed love anyway? She had her career and that was all that she needed. She also had a few friends and her family. She didn't need love, because all love brought was pain and suffering and heartache.

"So how do I check out doc? All healthy?" She offered a smile to him, hoping to hide her mixed and confused feelings from him.

Carlisle offered her a smile back in return. "You're completely healthy Ms. Sullivan. In fact you're the healthiest person that I know. But I do feel you should know that while I was examining you I came to realize something." He looked conflicted and that really concerned Chloe. "As you know vampires have a very strong sense of smell, all of our senses are heightened. As I was saying, I noticed with my sense of smell that you have a lot of meteor rock residue in your heart."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't worry Mr. Cullen, I already knew about that. I'm sure that you know all about the Meteor infected?" At his nod she continued. "I recently found out I am one of the infected. I'm not sure exactly how it works but I can heal people. The only draw back is that I take on their injuries for a while, so when I bring someone back who has died I die in their place. Now, obviously I don't stay dead because otherwise I wouldn't be here. But I am never sure if I will come back the next time I use my power."

The voice that answered her was not one she expected. "Then you're not going to heal anyone, not if your life is at risk!" Edward strode through the door holding a cup of coffee from Starbucks. His face was contorted into a look of rage and worry. "How can you willingly put your life at risk?" He looked like he couldn't fathom why she would risk her life and that ticked her off.

She stood up quickly, a little too quickly if the dizziness was a clue. "Now you listen here Edward Cullen, first of all I am not a child. I am a grown woman who can make her own decisions, and I don't need you making them for me as I've been perfectly capable of making them way before you came along. Secondly, what I choose to do with my powers is exactly that, it's my choice not yours. Now I know you have this hero complex and seem to think that I cannot think for myself but I assure I can!"

Edward took a step towards her, "Yes, you do a bang up job of taking care of yourself."

Chloe shot him a look of anger. Why had it sounded as if he was mocking her in some way? "What are you trying to say with that statement?"

Edward threw his hands up. "Why don't you take a guess?"

Having had enough of this she looked around for her coat so she could get out of there. She spotted it on a nearby chair she snatched it up before heading to the door. She spun around to face Edward and was surprised to find he had been right behind her. "Oomph!" She fell flat on her butt. Suddenly her anger disappeared and she just couldn't stop laughing, but soon her laughter turned to sobs. Edward crouched down on his knees in front of her. He looked to Carlisle who took the hint and left the room to give them some time alone.

Edward took Chloe into his arms, holding her close. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have demanded something of you. I shouldn't tell you what you can and cannot do. It's only because I care about you Chloe. In the short time that we have known each other I have grown to have feelings for you that are beyond anything I have ever felt before. You have to know that the thought of loosing you is unbearable to me. So when I heard you were willingly dying I felt crazy. Please forgive me."

Chloe sniffled and lifted her head, "I'm not crying about that you dope." While his sentiment had been sweet that was not why she had been so upset. It was everything, James, her feelings for Edward, the stress of work, her argument with Clark. It was just everything piled on top of each other.

Edward looks at her confused. "Then why are you crying?"

"Because I can. Because I find out a psycho vampire is stalking me. Because I had a fight with my best friend." Left unspoken was the biggest one, _because I'm in love with you_. She took a deep, calming breath. "Edward I need to know everything about James. How you know him, why you think he is after me, everything."

And so Edward told her everything. From Bella moving to Forks, to James attacking her. Bella leaving him for a werewolf named Jacob Black. He told her about Alice's visions, then moving here and working at the Planet. "Oh and if I didn't mention it before, I can read minds."

Chloe felt mortified. "You read my mind! Th-that's an invasion of privacy!" He read her thoughts? That was bad; if he had heard her thoughts she would be eternally mortified. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

Edward laughed at her embarrassment but then Chloe noticed him stiffen and grow upset. "You don't have to worry, your mind is unopened to me. I can read everyone else's thoughts, even my families, but not yours." He reached up to brush a strand of hair from her face. "Do you know how much that frustrates me?"

"Aww, poor baby," she mocked him with a gentle smile. She is hit by the realization that they need to discuss other things as well. "So where does that leave us?"

"Where do you want it to leave us?" He would never dream of pressuring her into anything she didn't want. But in all honesty he didn't feel he could live without her. She was more to him than Bella ever was.

Chloe looked at him and wondered why he answered her question with a question. "To be honest, I'm really not sure." And that was the truth. She had no idea what she wanted. She was sure of one thing though. "Wherever it leaves us, I hope we are there together."

Edward let out a breathtaking grin. "That's fair. Because you're all I want. You are everything to me now. You worked your way into my heart and I don't know how I ever lived without you."

Chloe took his hand. "Edward I can't say that I'm in love with you, it's too soon. But you do mean something to me. I just want to make sure what we have is something and not just a result of loneliness. I hope you understand. I know what Bella did must have hurt you, and Oliver destroyed my heart; I don't know if I can fix it anymore. It may be beyond repair."

Edward squeezes her hand gently. "It will be fixed, in time. I swear to you, if you give me the chance I will never break your heart. It's worth too much to break."

Looking at him in this moment Chloe knew she could trust him with her heart. She could trust him with everything. She leaned forward, his lips captured hers again and it's just as powerful as the first time. She ran her hand through his hair as the kiss grew more passionate, and he lightly laid her on the mattress covering but not hurting her with his weight. He leaned into her mouth, his tongue running along her lips.

As much as she didn't want to, Chloe pulled back. It probably wasn't the best moment to bring this up, but she knew it was too important to put off. "Edward we have to tell Clark."

Edward sat up, his eyes narrowing instantly. "Why?"

"He can help." From the hostile look on Edward's face, Chloe could see he obviously was not a fan of Clark.

"How, throw hay at James?" he snarked at her. "No offense, but I don't see what your farmboy friend could contribute to the situation. James is a vampire. While I can admit that Clark is able to take a punch, I don't think that he would last long against a tracker vampire like James."

Chloe let out a sigh. She knew she could trust Edward with it, but she also knew she couldn't tell him Clark's secret because it wasn't hers to tell. "Just trust me on this."

"Fine," growled Edward. "You can call him when we are packing your things."

Chloe looked at him in confusion. "Um, am I going somewhere?"

"You're going to stay here until we defeat James," he replied casually, his hand running up and down her arm.

Chloe stood up and looked down at him. "No I'm not. Do we have to go over this again? I don't need you watching me 24/7. I have an apartment, and I'm not just going to give up my life because some maniac is stalking me."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she knew she was in for it when Edward shot up and glowered at her. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you being such an ass?" she shot right back at him. There, take that big, badass vampire. For good measure she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're being childish about this! I am only looking out for your best interest," he pleaded with her, trying to get her to see reason. Unfortunately for him, she was having none of it.

"I'm not the one who isn't seeing reason," she argued back. She moved to the door, ignoring anything he was planning to say. She swung the door open and for the second time in an hour found herself on her ass. She looked up to see a small woman with short black hair looking down at her. Must be one of Edward's sisters. If she had to guess she would say Alice.

"Oh Chloe, I am so sorry." With one hand the girl easily lifted Chloe up from the ground. "I'm Alice. I was sent in to bring you and Edward out. The family is insisting to meet you."

Chloe tensed when she felt Edward behind her. She turned around to stick her tongue out at him again before following Alice out to meet the family.

Once in the living room introductions were made. First Chloe was introduced to Esme, Carlisle's wife and Edwards's mother figure. Chloe liked her right away. She reminded her so much of her own mother.

Next Chloe met Emmet. Her first impression of him was big. He was huge and reminded her of a bear she saw in the zoo once when she was little. Her father had brought her there and Chloe had fallen in love with the monkeys. In this family Edward was the baboon as far as she was concerned.

The third person was introduced as Rosalie. Chloe knew instantly that Rosalie hated her. She didn't take it personally. The girl seemed the type whom if she didn't get her way she was a handful to deal with. Chloe also learned Rosalie and Emmet were married.

The last person she was introduced to, having already met Alice and Carlisle, was Jasper, Alice's significant other. Chloe liked Jasper immediately. He seemed the quiet type who was an intellectual; another brain she could talk to if she could ever get him to talk. She wondered if she tried hard enough if she could make him smile. Might be a fun challenge.

Chloe had been sitting on the couch but was pulled up by Edward. "We have to go get Chloe's things from her apartment. We will be back later."

Chloe looked at him like he is insane. "Didn't we already have this conversation? I'm not staying here when I can stay at my apartment." She was going to be as stubborn as hell if she had to. It wasn't that she didn't like the family, it was that she didn't trust herself with to be alone in a room with Edward.

Edward looked at her as she placed her hands on her hips. "And how many times do I have to tell you that you are?" His frustration seemed to be mounting.

"Say it as long and as much as you want. I'm going to my apartment," she insisted, crossing her arms over her chest to punctuate her resolve. "And if you don't take me home I'll just call Clark." She knew she had said the worst thing possible when she saw his face darken.

"Clark can't protect you like I can," he says back to her. Chloe could tell he was jealous of Clark and she found that very funny.

"Just take me home please. Look if you want you can spend the night at my place on the couch." Maybe a deal would make him more open to letting her go home. Lois was on assignment and she was scared, but that didn't mean she wanted to stay the night away from home.

"You want me to spend the night with you?" The way he implied she wanted something sexual made her blush a deep scarlet.

"I just meant that you could stay over on the couch to make sure there is no trouble. Why Edward do you want to spend the night?" Two could play the teasing game. She knew that if he could blush he would be redder than she was.

He muttered something too low for her to hear but it caused Emmet to burst out a deep barking laughing. Chloe really wished she had super-hearing at times like these. This was going to be a long night.

TBC…

_Preview for next time:_

"_So not only is he stalking me but now he is leaving me morbid gifts?"_

"_It's his way of courting you."_

"_Ok gross. So now I'm receiving love gifts?"_

"_Clark no, no heat vision!"_

"_No Chloe let him try something."_

"_Stop it both of you right now!"_

"_You want me to spend the day with Rosalie?"_

"_Is that a problem?"_

"_I repeat, you want me to spend the day with Rosalie?"_


	7. The first gift and interuptions

Title: Obsession Pairings: Edward/Chloe Rating: M Disclaimer: If I owned Smallville or Twilight do you really think I would be writing fanfiction? So no, sadly I do not own either Smallville or Twilight. If I owned Edward and James they sure as heck wouldn't be anywhere anyone could find them!

Summary: What if James didn't die in Twilight? What if he went to Smallville and developed a new obsession? What if he developed tastes for a blonde reporter?

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, alerts, and favorites!

A/N2: Also thanks to my new wonderful Beta Reader SnarkyCole! I hope that you are all happy with how fast I updated!

A/N3: This story just wants to be written, I can't seem to not write this fast lol! I see the end coming in the future, but probably atleast seven or so more chapters.

When Chloe and Edward entered her apartment building they were greeted by a flower box leaning against the door. Chloe smiled as she picked it up. "Must be from Oliver, trying to apologize for being an ass." She carried it inside and set it down on the table before opening it.

The box was white and fitted with a big red bow. She slid the bow down the box, and then wiggled the top off. As soon as she got a glimpse of what was inside, the box's top slipped out of her hand and she had to slap a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. The cloying smell of blood filled her nostrils. Inside the box were a dozen long stemmed black roses that had been dipped in blood. The dark, dried bits of blood clung to the petals as fresh blood pooled on the leaves, and the roses themselves were nestled on a bed of foul smelling maggots.

Chloe backed up until she hit the wall. She looked over at Edward as he spoke. "The blood is human."

"So not only is he stalking me but now he is leaving me morbid gifts?" Chloe looked into the box and gagged again. Good thing she hadn't eaten anything or she would probably have thrown it up by now.

Edward looked down in disgust at the gift left by James for Chloe. His anger was beyond anything he ever felt before. He wanted to find that bastard Tracker and just rip his throat out. "It's his way of courting you."

"Ok, gross. So now I'm receiving love gifts?" She was shivering, trembling from fear. It wasn't very noticeable from a human's perspective, but Edward could see the little tremors racking her body. He pulled her close to him, and rubs her back to try to soothe her.

"I won't let him touch you. I'll die for good before I let him near you." He whispered into her ear, his lips caressing her skin below her earlobe.

Chloe leaned into him. She tried to be strong all the time, but once in a while a girl needed to feel safe and protected, and Edward provided her that. "Why me? Why is he so fascinated with me?"

"Because he sees you as a challenge. He sees you as more than just a kill. He wants you to be his mate, his match. That's why he sent you that." Edward motioned to the table. James had a twisted, fucked-up view of trying to show interest in a woman. A morbid sense of romance.

Edward picked up Chloe who was still shaking, and carried her to her bedroom. He sat with her until she fell into a fitful sleep, then went out into the kitchen to take the box outside to the Dumpster.

_Chloe felt lips on her neck and moaned, she ran her hands through messy bronzed hair. Fingers traced her jawbone and lips soon followed the same path._

_A heavy body was leaning over hers. She looked up into topaz eyes and smiled up at her lover._

"_I love you Chloe. Be mine for eternity." Her lover's voice spoke in a tone that was like velvet. _

"_I love you too..Edward."_

Chloe snapped awake to Edward shaking her. "Are you alright? I heard you moaning."

Chloe took a breath before replying shakily. "I'm fine, j-just a nightmare."

Edward looked at her with suspicious eyes. "Are you sure? You're all flushed, and sweating." Suddenly a small grin started until it grew huge and reminded her of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. "You were dreaming of me," he said knowingly.

Chloe stood up, heading towards the kitchen. "I so was not."

"Yes you were," Edward said as he followed her. "Don't be embarrassed, if I could dream I would be dreaming of you."

She turned to shoot him a glare. "Well good for you, but I wasn't dreaming of you." She put some water on the kettle to boil.

Edward leaned against the counter. "So what could I have possibly been doing in your dream to make you moan like that?" he mused aloud.

Chloe clenched her jaw in agitation. "I wasn't dreaming of you, so would you just drop it?"

Edward walked up behind her, his arms encircling her waist. "Could I have been doing something like this?" He kissed along her jawbone, "Or perhaps something like this?" He lips and teeth playfully bite at her neck.

Chloe closed her eyes and was so happy for the distraction of the kettle singing. Yet her hope that the distraction would stop Edward was short lived. He grabbed her hand as she reached for the kettle. "Don't." His voice was pleading in that one word as he turned her to face him.

Chloe looked up into his eyes. "Edward, if we… I don't think I have the strength to stop."

"Chloe, I want you more in this moment than I have ever wanted anything, please do not deny me this. I won't force myself on you, but I want you and I know you want me too. Please just give me a chance. This isn't about Queen or Bella, or anything else. It's about you and me and this moment."

She knew that she didn't want to deny him or push him away. She wanted him so badly. But could she trust him to not hurt her? She knew that she couldn't live forever in fear of being hurt. She tilted her head then nodded at him. "Just don't break my heart Edward, please."

"I'd never hurt you." Then he kissed her, both of their eyes closing at the contact. He pushed his body flush against hers. He knew he had to be careful; he could snap her bones in half if he lost control. The odd thing was that with Chloe, and unlike when he had made out with Bella, he didn't feel the need to rush, he knew deep in his heart that he wouldn't hurt Chloe. With Bella there had always been the need to rush and be close to her, it must have been the hungering for her blood.

The counter began to dig into Chloe's back as Edward pressed her against it, hurting a bit. Edward must have sensed she wasn't very comfortable because in the next five seconds she found herself lying down on her bed with Edward covering her. His lips only ever left hers so she could breath and as soon as she had fresh air they were once again upon hers.

She ran her hands through his hair and down his back under his shirt. His skin was so cold and it felt good against her fevered skin. She leaned into him when he reached under her top and caressed her abdomen. Chloe arched up trying to get more contact; it wasn't enough.

Soon Edward's lips left hers and were trailing down a path his fingers were taking a moment before. She couldn't handle it, so she flipped them over. She never would have been able to if he hadn't wanted her to, so Chloe appreciated him working with her.

Chloe quickly undid her white button-up blouse, part of her surprised no buttons flew off in her rush, and then tossed it haphazardly across the room. Now only in her bra and jeans, her hands moved to the hem of Edward's shirt, and he shifted underneath her so she could pull it over his head. She leaned down to place a kiss on his collarbone, and then slowly moved her lips to kiss a path down his chest. She shivered but not from the cold of his skin. It was the look on his face that caused her to shiver, his eyes were closed and his lips were parted as he made a barely audible keening sound.

The moment was ruined though because in the next instant she felt herself being pulled off of Edward and placed beside a very irate Clark. It took her a moment to get her bearings, it all just happened so fast.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Clark was red with anger and Edward had jumped out of the bed, growling. Edward was crouched in a position that meant he was ready to attack.

"It's not your choice, it's hers!" Edward stated looking at Chloe who was frozen.

"I'll make sure you never touch her again!" Clark screamed.

Clark and Edward threw a punch at the same time and when their fists connected, Chloe had to cover her ears because it sounded like steel meeting a boulder.

Neither man moved but they looked at each other in shock. Clark was the first to speak. "What the hell are you?"

Edward growled out at him, "I could ask you the same thing. Innocent farmboy my ass. You're not human."

Clark looked at him. "Neither are you!" Then his face grew cold. "But you won't live long enough to find out what I am." He narrowed his eyes and Chloe screamed throwing herself in front of Edward.

"Clark no, no heat vision!" She threw her hands up in front of her.

"No Chloe, let him try something." Edward had pulled her to him, in case he needed to shield her body with his. He wasn't sure what heat vision was, but it didn't sound very good.

Clark surged forward and once again moved Chloe away from Edward. He threw her onto the bed. "Stay out of it Chlo."

Once again they were a blur of colour as punches were thrown. The fight moved from her room into the living room when Edward tackled Clark. Clark wasn't down for long. As soon as he was on his feet he threw Edward into a bookshelf that held Lois's White Snake CD collection.

"Stop it, both of you, right now!" Chloe put herself between them. "This is ridiculous! You're destroying everything." Her table was smashed, as was her laptop and the mirror in her room was shattered into a million pieces. "Oooh Clark, Lois is gonna kill you. Look what you did to her White Snake collection." Chloe chimed out. "And what the hell did you think you were doing Clark?"

Clark glared daggers at Edward. "I had come over to talk to you about what happened at Oliver's party since you blew me off yesterday at the Planet, and what do I see when I enter? You and him!" He pointed an accusing finger at Edward and her.

Chloe, who was still in her bra and jeans, shot Clark furious glare that made his blood run cold and perfectly conveyed what she thought of Clark's interference. "First of all Clark, you have no right to come barging in here and destroy my home. Secondly, you have no business telling me who I can or cannot be with, or what I do with them. And thirdly, I think you need to talk to the JL there is a situation and I'd rather explain it all at once and not over and over again. So tell them Edward, myself and maybe his family will be at GA's place tomorrow after sunset. Now Clark if you know what is good for you, leave."

"Chlo," he tried to speak.

"GET OUT NOW!" She yelled at him. Clark knew he should leave and so he did, but not happily. As he exited the apartment, he shot one last glare at Edward.

Chloe threw Edward's hand off her hip and turned to him. "Why did you have to fight with him?" she demanded.

"He's the one who came in here and took you away from me. I wasn't going to let that stand. You're mine, whether he likes it or not!" Edward was staring at her, his eyes piercing.

"I'm not property!" She threw her hands up. "Now he knows you're different, and now we have to tell him. It's not how I wanted him to find out! And we have to tell everyone else in the JL too!"

"What exactly is that?" Edward asked.

"They are friends of mine. Let's just say they are different too. You'll find out tomorrow." Chloe let out a frustrated sigh; this wasn't how she planned the evening would go.

"Speaking of tomorrow, I have some things to do, so I want you to spend the day with my family. Emmet will be with me, and Esme, Jasper, and Alice are going hunting, so you'll have to spend the day with Rosalie. Please don't fight me on this." His tone was one of a tired man, who was emotionally at the end of his rope, so Chloe decided not to push him too far.

"You want me to spend the day with Rosalie?" she repeated with a bit of alarm. The blonde girl didn't hide the fact that she hated Chloe.

"Is that a problem?" he asked tilting his head at her.

"I repeat, you want me to spend the day with Rosalie?" Didn't he realize how weird and bad that situation could get?

"It will be fine," he assured her, as if reading her mind. "Rosalie won't let anything happen to you. She may not be pleased, but she would never let harm come to you."

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed, but froze when she sees a shadow in the window. "Edward, it's James!"

Edward darted around to look out the window. The shadow disappeared a few seconds later. "He won't try anything, he was just wondering if you enjoyed his gift," he snarled out the words, once again wishing he could rip James's throat out.

Chloe for her part was scared. "Edward will you just lay with me tonight? It's just… I don't want to sleep alone."

Edward realized they wouldn't be continuing where they left off, but that was okay; holding her was enough. He laid on the bed and pulled her close to him. He would keep her safe, he vowed to himself. He had to, because losing her was not an option.

_Preview for next time:_

"_Where are you taking me? I told my brother I would watch you, and that doesn't include taking field trips."_

"_Trust me, you'll want to see this."_

"_Chloe we can protect you, you don't need to be around those monsters."_

"_Who are you calling a monster, Queen? I've done nothing to hurt her, and you have."_

"_I love her."_

"_So do I and I won't lose her without a fight."_


	8. A day with Rosalie and Meeting the JL

The next morning Chloe awoke to find herself in Edward's arms. He was caressing her bare shoulder, which was showing from her T-shirt. She smiled up at him sleepily. "Morning."

He grinned down at her. "Did you sleep well?"

She yawned a bit, "I did, especially considering the events of the last few days." She looked around the room. It must have been late because the room was filled with sunlight. "What time is it?"

"Around nine. I was going to wake you soon if you didn't get up. I have to drop you off with Rosalie soon." His tone told her that he didn't want to go. Whatever he had to do must be very important.

"What are you doing today?" He wasn't going after James was he? If he was she wanted to know about it. "You're not going to go after James are you?" She was scared for him. If he went after James…what if something happened to him? What if she lost him? That couldn't happen, she didn't think she could survive that. She didn't know how she had fallen in love with him so fast, but she did know that she couldn't lose him. He meant more to her than anything ever had before.

Edward shook his head, "No, but Emmet and I are going to talk to someone who can maybe help us."

Now Chloe was curious. Who could he be going to for help? "Who is it?"

Edward frowned at her, obviously not comfortable with this conversation. "I would rather not tell you until I have to. I'm not sure they will help, so just trust me. I will be back tonight to meet the JL."

Chloe could see she was not going to get a name out of him, so she decided to not push the issue. She had learned that if he didn't want to talk, he wouldn't. "Well let me take a quick shower and get dressed, then we can go." She grabbed a blue skirt and blouse set from her closet.

Edward sent her a playful grin, "Want some company?"

She smirked back at him, "Sorry Edward, I'd rather shower alone, but if you need to take a cold shower, I completely understand. I know I'm hot." She could hear his chuckle all the way to the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower she dressed and brushed her hair. She stepped out to find Edward on the phone. The reporter in her emerged and she stood quietly, listening to the hushed conversation.

"I know that it's a longshot, but we don't have a choice. I can't lose her, and James is more consumed with her than he was with Bella. Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes." After turning off his phone, he spoke, without even turning in her direction, "I know you're there listening. Come on my little snoop, we have to get going."

Chloe huffed, _damn vampire senses_. How come she had to get the healing power and not the ability to sneak around? It would come in handy if she ever needed to sneak up on Edward.

About fifteen minutes later they arrived at Edward's family's place. Rosalie was standing there with her arms crossed. But Chloe wasn't worried; she had a plan. Edward had told her all about Rosalie, so Chloe had set up something. She smiled pleasantly.

"Well it seems we will be spending the day together. I actually want to take you somewhere if that's alright."

Rosalie glared at her. "Where are you taking me? I told my brother I would watch you, and that doesn't include taking field trips." Okay, so maybe this would be a little harder than she first planned.

"Trust me, you'll want to see this." Chloe told her, adding, "It's not like I'm asking to ride the magic school bus."

Rosalie actually smiled at that. She tried to hide it, but Chloe was happy to see a small smile. It was a start. "Fine."

Edward kissed her cheek. Emmet was waiting in the car. "I'll be back tonight, please behave and don't get into any trouble."

Chloe grins at him. "I'll try."

An hour later Rosalie discovered that the Chloe had decided to take her to an orphanage. Rosalie didn't look too pleased. "What are we doing here?"

Chloe knew that Rosalie's biggest wish was to have children. Now, of course, being a vampire she couldn't, but maybe she could adopt, and Chloe wanted her to meet someone special. "There is a little girl I want you to meet."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Her voice was wishful though, so Chloe knew that she was on the right track, and that her idea might work.

"Just trust me on this," Chloe assured her as they stepped out of Rosalie's shiny convertible.

When they arrived inside, Chloe talked to the lady in charge for a moment. The women nodded, and a few minutes later a little blonde girl ran up to Chloe and enveloped her in a hug. "Chloe! Chloe!"

Chloe smiled at the little girl. "Hello Rosalin, how are you doing today?"

The child with blue eyes smiled at her and replied, "Good, we made cookies. Do you and your friend want one?"

Chloe nodded, "I'll take a cookie, but my friend Rosalie is…allergic."

Well that was kinda true if you thought about it. Rosalie raised her eyebrow at her and Chloe just shrugged. It wasn't like she could go around announcing why Rosalie didn't eat cookies.

"K, I'll be back." Rosalin ran off to get a cookie for herself and Chloe.

Rosalie watched the girl as she ran off. "What happened to her family?"

A sad expression fell across Chloe's face as she explained the story, "Rosalin was born different. You know about the meteor infected right?"

Rosalie nods, "Yes, Carlisle told us all about them before we moved here. You're one of them, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Anyways, Rosalin is as well. She was born with an amazing gift. The sad thing is that no one wants to adopt her because of it. She's a great child, and if I had the money or the time and room I'd adopt her in a heartbeat. When Edward told me about you and how you've always wanted a child, I thought Rosalin would be perfect. She will need someone who can handle her being different, and you would be a wonderful mother. Her mother gave her up at birth- she tried to drown her but failed, so she left her here. Mary, the woman who runs the place contacted me, because I know a lot about the meteor inflicted."

Rosalie had listened to the whole story with interest. "What can she do?"

Chloe went to answer but Rosalin came running back with two cookies. She handed one to Chloe, then looked up at Rosalie. "Hi, my name is Rosalin, I am 5 years old, six in two weeks."

Rosalie smiled and bent down. "My name is Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. I was just talking to Chloe about you. I hear you're special."

The child looked over at Chloe, a scared expression on her face. "You weren't s'posed to tell!"

Rose hushed the child. "Shh, it's ok, I'm different too. You can't tell anybody, but I was wondering if you could show me how you're different?"

After looking over at Chloe who nodded, she smiled and took Rosalie by the hand. Soon they were outside in the garden. The girl looked around until she found a wilting flower, she passed her hand over it. "I can make plants better when they are sick, and I can talk to them and make them grow."

Rosalie smiled down at the child. "That is a very special gift. Don't let anybody ever tell you that you're weird or strange, if they do they are just jealous because they don't understand."

The next few hours consisted of Chloe, Rosalie, and Rosalin playing together. Soon it was time for Chloe and Rosalie to meet Edward and the other Cullens before they go meet the JL. Rosalie hugged the girl, promising to come back soon to visit.

On the way back to the Cullen house Rosalie couldn't stop talking about how much she loved Rosalin. "She's just so sweet. How anyone could not like her because of being different I'll never understand. I never thought I could adopt because I didn't want to bring a normal child into the kind of life I live, but Rosalin is different too. Oh Emmet is just going to love her. How anyone cannot love her is impossible. I am going to talk to the family. Do you think that if they agree you could make the paperwork happen?" Rosalie looked so happy and Chloe felt proud at having been able to do that.

"Of course. Mary owes me a favor so I could make it happen," she replied with a smile.

Rosalie winked at her, "If you planned this to get on my good side, it worked."

"Ha, my evil plan was pure genius then," Chloe laughed.

They continued to talk all the way back to the house. They were surprised to learn that they actually had quite a bit in common. Emmet and Edward were amazed to find the girls getting along so well by the time they arrived back at the house.

Edward looked at them in suspicion. "What did you two do?"

Rosalie then started to tell them all about Rosalin. Emmet seemed to share Rosalie's view on adoption and soon the whole Cullen family was talking about how they wanted to meet this special little girl.

Eventually it was time to meet the JL. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Chloe rode in the Volvo while Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle ride in Rosalie's convertible. It wasn't long before they arrived at Oliver's penthouse and that was when the trouble began. As soon as they entered Clark grabbed Edward and slammed him against a wall, causing the whole place to shake.

"I know what you are, vampire," Clark spit out the words.

Chloe tried to pry his hands away from Edward but didn't have to worry about it because Emmet grabbed Clark and threw him across the room, smashing him into a table that turned to splinters upon contact.

"Get your hands off my brother, farmboy," Emmet growled.

Oliver had drawn his bow and pointed it at Emmet, "Back up Paul Bunyan, Jr."

Jasper was growling low in his throat. "Put it down Robin Hood, you'll never get the chance to fire it."

"STOP IT!" Chloe screamed, and everyone stopped to look at her. "Stop being stupid!"

Esme hugged Chloe. The girl was upset that her friends were fighting. Why couldn't they see this was bothering her?

"Chloe we can protect you, you don't need to be around those monsters." Oliver said as he took a step toward her. "Whatever it is we can keep you safe, I promise."

"Who are you calling a monster, Queen? I've done nothing to hurt her, and you have." Edward stepped in front of Chloe. No way in hell was Oliver getting near her.

"I love her." Oliver said, his bow pointed at Edward's heart.

"So do I, and I won't lose her without a fight," Edward replied as he took the bow from Oliver in one swift movement and snapped it in half.

Oliver lunged at him, tackling Edward to the floor. Jasper moved to help his brother but was blocked by Victor. He drew his fist back and punched the Cyborg in the jaw with all the force he could muster, but was shocked to see that Victor didn't budge. On the other side of the room, A.C. was struggling with Emmet and Dinah Lance went to attack Rosalie.

What the hell was going on? How was this going to fix anything? Finally Chloe had enough. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!"

Carlisle spoke next. "Everyone sit right now!" His voice was so commanding, even the JL listened to him. Carlisle turned to Chloe and gestured to her that the floor was all hers.

The JL fidgeted in their seats, resisting the urge to start another brawl while they waited for Chloe to find the words she needed to explain the situation to them.

"So, there's this vampire named James," Chloe began finally. She wasn't sure how long she talked for, but eventually she told them the whole story about James and how the Cullens fit into the equation. What she wanted to make adamantly clear to the JL was that she completely trusted Edward and his family, and that they would all have to work together to eradicate the James situation. The JL wasn't happy, to say the least, that Chloe had decided to stay with the vampires, but they promised to try and get along with them for her sake.

By the end of the evening Chloe was exhausted and just wanted to go home. Edward was staying the night with her and they would pack up her things in the morning.

Chloe was laying in Edward's arms and listened as he spoke. "That went better than I thought it would."

Chloe, being too tired to argue, just offered a weak smile. Maybe he was right; maybe it would be better tomorrow.

TBC…

_Preview for next time:_

_"I don't think you going on a date with Queen is necessary."_

_"It isn't a date, it's lunch."_

_"A lunch date."_

_"You're being impossible!"_

_------_

_"You kissed her!"_

_"Yeah but you're forgetting on thing Cullen."_

_"And what is that?"_

_"She didn't kiss me back."_


	9. Last kisses and first times

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update! I also wanted you all to let me know in reviews if you would like to see more of Roslin!**

Chloe had been staying at the Cullen house for a week. She went back to her apartment everyday because James would leave packages for her. They were always vile and disgusting like the first. She didn't want her neighbors finding them.

To say living with Edward and his family was a dream come true would be a bit of an overstatement. Now, she loved spending time with Rosalie, Esme, and Alice, they always had so much fun. But it was living with Edward that drove her mad. It would seem that he thought he had the right to tell her what she could and could not do. Like today for example. She had scheduled lunch with Oliver and Edward did not approve of that at all. He had ranted about it all morning and was still ranting now.

"I don't think you going on a date with Queen is necessary," Edward spoke as he paced the room. It was obvious to anyone watching that he didn't like this idea at all.

"It's not a date, it's lunch." Chloe told him for the tenth time in twenty minutes. It wasn't a date; she and Oliver were meeting for lunch to talk. And, if Chloe could help it, that would not involve any talk about past relationships.

"A lunch _date_," Edward insisted. "It's you and him alone in a restaurant: that is a date."

"You're being impossible!" Chloe's voice was raised. Didn't he see how unreasonable he was being? It wasn't a date, it didn't resemble a date, it would never be a date. She took a deep breath and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now are you going to tell me what's really wrong Edward? What's really bothering you?"

Edward sighed at her. "If only you could read his thoughts like I can, you would understand. All he ever does when I am around is think about times you two were _together_." The way Edward said 'together' made Chloe think that he didn't mean Oliver was thinking about the times they went to dinner or to the movies. She waited for him to continue. "He likes knowing that I have to see what he is thinking, he loves to rub it in that you were his first."

Chloe's hand caressed his cheek. "But I'm with you now. Isn't that what matters now?"

Edward growled low in his throat, "That's the point, if he has his way you won't be mine for long! He wants you back Chloe, he doesn't hide that in the least. He will do anything in his power to get you back."

"But I don't want him back. I'm with you because I want you. Can't you see that? You're worried over nothing. Oliver meant something to me once, but not anymore. I wish you could see that. I want _you_ Edward, nobody else, but I don't know how to make you trust me." Her voice held the pain she was feeling. How could they ever really be together if he couldn't allow himself to trust her?

Edward held her close to his body. "I do trust you Chloe, it's him I don't trust. But you're right, I can't control who you are friends with, but if he does something inappropriate I will not hesitate to do something."

Chloe nods. "But he won't do anything." Of that she was almost sure. Even if Ollie did try something, it wouldn't change how she felt or didn't feel about him. She was with Edward now, and she knew in her heart that she loved him.

That brought her to the real problem of living with Edward. It was so hard being so close to him and not be with him physically in the way that she wanted. She knew that he wanted her too, but it was just the timing was always wrong. It was never the right time or something came up to stop it. She had a sneaking suspicion that Clark used his superhearing and whenever they got close decided to drop in for a visit.

Chloe sighed as she looked at the clock on the wall. It was time for her to go. She pulled away from Edward slowly, and then felt his grip tighten. He obviously didn't want her to go. She needed to reassure him, so she leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips, just to let him feel her love for him. She grabbed her bag and hurried out the door.

----------

Chloe made it to the little Italian restaurant right on time. She sat across from Oliver who offered a smile that at one time could melt her heart but all it did now was remind her of the pain he put her through.

"Hey Chloe, I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

Chloe just smiled back before replying. "Well I made it, just like I said I would. When have I ever not kept a promise?" She took a sip of the ice water the waitress brought over. "So what did you want to talk about? It sounded really important."

Oliver straightened up and looked her directly in the eye. "Chloe I want to talk to you about Edward Cullen."

Chloe felt the tension immediately. "What about Edward?"

Oliver took a deep breath. "Chloe I don't think you should be with him. It isn't safe. He's a vampire, and while I can agree he hasn't hurt you yet that doesn't mean he won't."

Chloe set her cup down slowly so not to spill it. "I don't think it's your business who I am and who I am not with. Listen Oliver, I only came tonight because you said that it was business."

"I don't understand why you're with him, damnit! He doesn't love you like I do! Didn't what we have mean anything to you? How can you just let it go? How can you act like it's over?" His raised voice had caught many patrons' attention.

Chloe stood up; it looked like this lunch wouldn't last very long. "Don't you start in on me Oliver Jonas Queen! I loved you with everything I had, I gave you all of me, and you just threw it away. And now, now that I am happy you want back in my life? It's not going to happen you son of a bi-" Her rant was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers. She tried to push him away, because the kiss is disgusting. It was being forced on her. It was horrible. She felt nothing for him anymore, and this just made her loathe him.

Finally she pushed him off and ran into the direction of home. It didn't occur to her that she thought of the Cullen house as home. When she entered the house Edward was by her side immediately. He saw the tears and watched as she wiped her mouth.

"Chloe what happened? Did he hurt you?" Edward wouldn't stand for it if that asshole Oliver hurt her in any way or form.

With tears spilling down her cheeks she told the whole sordid story. By the end Edward was fuming and Chloe knew there was no use in following him when he leaves. She just ended up collapsing in Rosalie's arms, crying over and over again until her tears were gone and she couldn't cry anymore.

--------

Edward had traced Oliver and his smell all the way to Queen Towers. He didn't to bother knocking, he just stormed right on in. He looked around for a total of three seconds before he spotted Oliver nursing a cup of brandy. Edward grabbed him slammed him into the wall.

"You kissed her!" he snarled with his hand still around Oliver's throat. All he could see was red. Queen put his hands on Edward's girl. That was not acceptable. It would never be acceptable. "What kind of man are you? I'm not even human yet here you are, more of a monster than I am! You dared to touch her?"

"Yeah but you're forgetting on thing Cullen," Oliver's words were slightly slurred and Edward assumed he had been drinking since the incident.

"And what is that?" Edward snapped at him, still pinning Oliver to the wall.

"She didn't kiss me back." And for one moment Edward felt sorry for Oliver. "I kissed her with everything I felt for her, and it didn't effect her at all. She doesn't want my anymore. The better man won, and I do mean the better man Edward."

Edward was a bit shocked and a little confused. He had come here intending to beat the hell out of this man, but here he was handing her over to Edward on a silver platter. "You won't go after her anymore then?"

Oliver nodded as Edward released him. "I won't. I won't stop loving her, and if you hurt her I will kill you, but I won't try to take her from you again. And I plan to apologize in a day or so, to give her time to cool off. Even though it will kill me to not be with her, I'd rather have her as a friend than not at all."

"Good," was all Edward said before he disappeared.

----

When he entered his place it was quiet. No one was there save for Chloe whom Edward was happily surprised to find lying on the bed in nothing but a little red nightie. He tilted his head at her in a questioning gesture. "What's this? Where is everyone?"

Her smile was playful and devilish. "Well after a little talk with everyone it turns out they had a way to spend the evening that didn't involve being around the house. Rose and Emmet went out dancing, Alice dragged Jasper to a movie then shopping, and Carlisle took Esme out for a night on the town. That leaves you and me alone. Hmm…I wonder what we could do?"

Edward slid off his coat and tossed it to the floor. He met her in the middle of the room. "Oh I have some ideas."

He pulled her close to him. He breathed in her scent; it was his ambrosia. Her hands curled around his neck and entwined in his hair. His hands gently landed on her waist over the nightie. He groaned at the feel of her. "You're not expecting a visit from Clark tonight, are you? He tends to show up at the most of inconvenient times."

Chloe let out a slow and seductive smile. "Nope, I called Lana and she agreed to keep Clark away from us tonight. So that just leaves us to have the evening free. No interruptions or anything to stop us from having a night for just us."

Edward smiled happily at that, a night with just the two of them. They could finally be together. He slid his hands down her waist to her thighs, and then moved them up under her nightgown. He caressed the tender, sensitive skin of her thigh, and grinned when she moaned out the word _more_. He kissed her then gently and sweetly. His tongue sought for entrance to her mouth and she allowed him access.

Her hands slid his shirt up and over his head. She marveled at the beauty of his concrete body. He truly was a work of art. Her hands caressed his chest and her mouth left his to travel down his throat and shoulders to land on one hard nipple. She licked the peak gently and bites down but not hard; just enough to cause him to make that keening sound she so loved to hear.

Edward swept her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. His hands remove her nightie in one swoop, leaving her in only a red bra and matching panties. Her hands went for his jeans, and she fumbled with the button before finally succeeding in her task. He stood up just long enough to remove his jeans and boxers.

Feeling unfairly exposed he removed her bra and panties. He didn't want to hurt her so he asked her to make sure. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Always." He slid her hand over him and guides him to her enterance. He enters her with one movement and it's heaven and it's hell and it's pain and pleasure all in one. He felt like he was dying from the sheer pleasure of feeling himself inside of her.

"I love you Chloe. You'll always be mine." His words were whispered but said with so much emotion that she knew that it was true.

"I love you too, Edward. I'll always love you."

And he kissed her again as they moved as one. Soon they both climaxed and Edward rolled over bringing Chloe with him so he could hold her. He held her as she slept, throwing a blanket over them. He was happier than he had ever been before and he knew with her he would always feel so alive. Too bad he didn't realize James had seen it all and vowed to make Chloe his. Tomorrow the games were taking a step up.

_TBC..._

_Preview for next time:_

_"Lois! Lois, no, you can't be dead!"_

_"She's gone."_

_"I won't let her stay that way!"_

_"I won't let you, I can't take the chance I'll lose you."_

_"And I can't lose her! No matter what happened in the past I can't lose her."_

_-------_

_"You and Edward are coming to the Talon's Halloween party, right?"_

_"Great! Make sure the other Cullens come too."_

_----_

_"Chloe how nice to see you again."_

_"James."_


	10. Death and rebirth

Chloe woke up in probably the best place in the world, Edward's arms. He was staring down at her with those Topaz eyes of his. She always felt naked when he looked at her, except this time she literally was. Both of them were, only covered by a thin satin sheet.

"Don't stare at me like that," she said softly as she elbowed him gently in the ribs with her teasing smile.

"And why can't I stare at you? You're beautiful, and I can't help it if I am drawn to your beauty." Edward's velvet voice was thick with sincerity.

"Its unnerving to see you staring at me," she said.

"Why?" His head tilted to the left as he waited for her answer.

"Well," she started. "It's just that you're so beautiful yourself, like something out of a fairytale, and I'm just me, just Chloe." She finished her tale and looked down at her hands. She didn't want to see his laughing face.

"Chloe, look at me." She turned her head slightly, just enough so she was looking at him. "You are beautiful, a treasure and I cannot comprehend why you don't see yourself that way."

Chloe shook her head at him, her hair falling in her face. "You don't understand Edward, but I was never good enough, not for anybody. In my entire life I was a failure. I was never good enough for Clark, or even Jimmy; he traded up for a better blonde. When I finally found someone, Oliver, who I thought could seriously love me, I find out that I'm not good enough for him either. He had my whole heart and it wasn't enough, he needed to go to Lois. I know that right now I may seem like enough for you, but soon you'll find someone better."

Edward had tilted her head towards his and held it in his hand while he stared at her for what seemed like eternity. Finally he spoke, his voice soft and smooth and full of pain, pain for her pain. "Chloe Anne Sullivan, I love you. I don't care about your past. Clark is and always will be an idiot farmboy who overlooked the most precious thing in his life. Jimmy the geeky photographer, well he only focuses on outside beauty and he isn't very good at seeing true beauty inside and out. As for Queen, he is a scared little boy who will never know real true love." He paused to push a strand of hair out of her face. "As for me, well I never knew true happiness until I found you. I never believed that a monster like me could love. But then I found you, and I knew that heaven existed. You are my heaven on Earth. I will always love you, and if I ever lost you, it would be worse than hell. It would be the end of any happiness I would ever have. I'd be nothing but a shell."

Chloe couldn't reply, she was in utter shock. He had told her basically that she was his life, his reason for living. And the way he said it, with such honesty, made her heart melt. She leaned across the bed and kissed him deeply. He laid her back down on the bed but she looked at the clock and sprung upright. "We can't Edward, remember I have to go back to the apartment early because Lois should be back from assignment at any time now and I don't want her finding any nasty surprises."

Edward groaned. "I remember. Fine, let's get this over with, so we can come back and continue what we started last night." He smiled at her with a promise in his eyes.

------

Soon they arrived at the apartment. When they approached the door, they found it slightly ajar. Chloe found that odd because Lois never left the door open- she had this fear of someone coming in and spying on her. Chloe walked in behind Edward and what she saw made her blood run cold. Lois was lying on the floor covered in blood. Oh god, blood was everywhere! Lois wasn't moving.

"Lois! Lois, no, you can't be dead!" Chloe dropped to Lois's side. On closer inspection Lois was covered in what looked like deep claw gashes, like nails had ripped deep into her skin.

"She's gone," Edward's voice was solemn.

Gone? What did he mean gone? She couldn't be gone! There had to be something that Chloe could do. She couldn't allow this to happen. She couldn't loose Lois. She was her family, she couldn't be gone; he had to be wrong. Then it hit her. "I won't let her stay that way!"

"NO!" Edward shook his head in adamant rejection to her idea. "I won't let you, I can't take the chance I'll lose you."

"And I can't lose her!" Chloe screamed. "No matter what happened in the past I can't lose her." Her voice cracked at the thought that Lois was no longer alive. "I won't."

"I can't lose you Chloe. Promise you'll come back to me, promise me," pleaded Edward, his voice in a sob. Chloe stood up and walked over to him. She placed a hand that was covered in Lois's blood on his cheek. She hadn't realized there was blood on it until Edward stiffened. She pulled it away quickly.

"I swear to you I'll come back." She hoped she could keep that promise.

"I can't live without you," he said, his voice still cracking.

"You won't."

Chloe walked back to Lois's body. She leaned down and kissed Lois on her forehead. A brilliant white light surrounded the two of them. Then it was over when Lois took her first breath. She sat up straight.

Lois looked down at Chloe. It was a good thing Edward had quick reflexes because Lois launched herself at him. He was able to hold her at bay until she calmed down when she realized something. "You- you're not James."

Edward shook his head at her. "No, I'm not. I'm Edward. I take it Chloe told you about James and what is going on?"

She nodded, "Yeah, she filled me in on most of it. So vampire huh?" And Edward proceeded to tell her the whole story again after he had taken Chloe's body and Lois back to his family's home.

-------------

It had been thirty-six hours since Chloe died and there was still no sign of life. Edward was growing full of despair and it grew each time her heart didn't beat, each time Carlisle came in and said there wasn't any change. The whole Justice League was there: Oliver, Dinah, Bart, AC, Victor, Clark, and even Lana. They had all been there the last six hours. Funny how a death could bring everyone together. The Cullens were currently in the living room talking strategy with the JL. All except for Edward who wouldn't leave Chloe's side.

He was lying with her in his arms. He couldn't let her go. He felt that if he left the room for one second it would be the second she woke and she would think he wasn't there for her. He couldn't have her thinking that, he needed her to know, to know that he would always be there for her.

He looked up when Rosalie entered. She looked like she was happy and sad at the same time. "I found out today that I am officially bringing Roslin here to live in a week on her birthday. I thought Chloe would want to know when she…when she wakes up."

Edward tried to feel enthusiasm for Rosalie, but he just couldn't muster anything up when Chloe was like this. She was dead and not like he was. "That's great Rose, Chloe will be so happy. We'll have to have a birthday party for her."

Rosalie sat on the other side of Chloe. "She will wake up you know, she's too stubborn not to."

Edward nodded, his hope still dwindling. "Yeah, she has to, she promised."

Rose smiled a small happy-less smile. "And she always keeps her promises."

Edward was about to reply when Chloe's hand twitched. He thought he imagined it, but it did it again. And again every couple of seconds. Suddenly she snapped up taking deep gasping breaths. She looked around after she caught her breath. She locked eyes with Edward. Rosalie had left to tell the others.

"Edward, you stayed with me the whole time." She was still curled up in his arms.

"How did you know?" he questioned her.

"I felt you the whole time. And even if I was dead, I could hear you speaking to me."

Edward blinks and blanches. "You heard it all?" He looked a bit uncomfortable at this.

"Yes, every word. Do I really remind you of the sun setting and a forest after fresh rain?" she asked with happiness. Sunsets were her favorite thing, and she also loved the rain. Strange yes, she knew this, but she had loved the rain since she was a child. Storms were her favorite.

Edwards's lips twitched in a smile. "Yes you do. So you did hear everything, how convenient for you. At least now you know my feelings for you are true. There is no way I could have known you would hear the things I said. But still I said them, and every word was true."

Chloe never got the chance to reply because Lana burst in. "Thank god you're awake. I was so worried. I was afraid you'd miss the Talon Halloween party.You and Edward are coming to the Talon's Halloween party, right?" Chloe nodded. "Great! Make sure the other Cullens come too."

----

Later that evening Chloe, the Cullens, and the Justice League men plus Dinah were all at the Talon. It was decorated in green and orange, and everyone was wearing a costume. Jasper was dressed as a Civil War soldier and Alice a nurse. Chloe thought Jasper being a soldier was kind of unoriginal, but hey, it was his choice. He had an authentic musket and everything. Alice's nurse getup was in the style of the 20's with the cap and all.

Emmet was a devil and Rosalie his angel. Emmet was wearing a red and suit, with the devil horns and even a tail. He had a real pitchfork that he had gotten from Clark and painted red. Rosalie was wearing a pure white evening gown and had wings made of real goose feathers. She even wore the Halo Chloe had made for her out of chicken wire and golden fabric.

Esme and Carlisle were ironically vampires. Dracula and his bride. It had been Chloe's idea for that. Carlisle made a kick ass Dracula with the cape and fake fangs with fake blood dripping down his chin. His hair is what set off the costume. Lois had put in the washable dye and made it an inky black colour. With his eyes, it was amazing. Esme wore a black Victorian style gown. She also had fangs, and her hair was done up in an elegant French braid pinned up into a bun.

Dinah who had come to the party with Ollie, were Robin Hood and Maid Marian. Oliver looked good for a man wearing green tights. Emmet had to point that out numerous times. Dinah was wearing the same kind of dress that Lois had when she was dressed as Maid Marian except that it was a light blue and yellow colour.

Bart was, much to Oliver's annoyance, the Green Arrow. With a compact bow and everything. Victor was just wearing a suit, claiming to be James Bond. Chloe thought it was because he was too cheap to buy a real costume.

AC was dressed up as a dog. It was actually very cute with the ears and all. The ears were floppy brown and they reminded Chloe of the song "Do Your Ears Hang Low." In fact she had sang the whole song out just to embarrass him, but AC, being how he was, just sang along too with the, "Do your ears hang low? Do they wobble to and fro? Can you tie them in a knot? Can you tie them in a bow? Can you throw them over your shoulder like a continental soldier? Do your ears hang low?"

To nobody's surprise, Clark and Lana were dressed as Romeo and Juliet. Lana in the same dress as the actress Claire Dane wore in the movie with Leonardo DiCaprio, and Clark wearing the same thing Leonardo DiCaprio wore. Chloe had just rolled her eyes when they told her their idea. She reminded them of the couple's tragic end, but Lana had said they were a happier version. Edward had then proceeded to say how he thought Romeo was secretly gay, which Clark had not found amusing at all.

Lois, one of the few not having a date, was dressed up as Elektra, complete with the tight red leather outfit and Sais she had gotten from Dinah. Chloe shared a laugh with Clark because they both saw how AC was looking at Lois. He looked like a little lost puppy and followed her around like one.

Chloe and Edward were by far the best dressed in costume. They were the Phantom and Christine. Edward looked stunning as Erik. The black suit and white half mask. Chloe thought it a real shame that half of Edwards face was covered, but she had to admit that she along with all the other women in the Talon, even the taken ones, were still pleased with the half his face that was showing. But all the other women were displeased to realize that the handsome man with golden eyes only had eyes for his date. Chloe's dress was a bright red, and it looked like a dress from the Renaissance era. Her hair was swept up except for a tendril that fell against her cheek.

"Dance with me Angel of Music?" Edward asks as he held out his gloved hand.

"Of course my dark prince." She took his hand with a smile.

The song "In Love with a Girl" by Gavin DeGraw comes on. "Listen to the words of this song, they fit us in everyway." Edward told her.

_So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,_

Chloe laughed when Edward tilted his head to Oliver after the first two lines.

_  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one  
who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,_

"Warmth?" Chloe asked.

Edward grinned, "Figuratively speaking."

"Ahh I see," she replied with a returning grin.

_  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who you're with  
Take the pain of protecting your name,  
from the crutch to the cane to the highwire_

[Chorus:]  
I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,

"So I swept you off your feet at first sight?" Chloe asked with a giggle.

"Always," was his reply.

_  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) [x2]_

"I'm not the one who always starts fights, Edward."

"Nope, I do because I know what it will lead to," he said with a kiss to her cheek.__

Out the many broken backdoors and windows,  
Through the valley of the love of the lost,  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down  
from the thrones without leaving any windows,  
But you drown in a peace for the moment,  
The moment was over in time,  
Then its gone the hit and run the tactless one has a short life

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,

Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) [x2]

Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
Now I know there's nothing we cant reach,  
'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  
To be held in shelter

[Chorus:]  
I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right  
Give me that feeling every night  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understands me  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) [x3]  
Who knows me better  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
now someone understand me 

After the song ended Chloe went to get a drink, leaving Edward to chat with Clark and Lana.

"Chloe, how nice to see you again," a voice greeted from the shadows.

Chloe froze, the chill running down her spine paralyzing her. "James."

_Preview for next time:_

_"I never understood his fascination with humans, not until I met you."_

_"Should I be flattered?"_

_"Yes you should, but first let's see if I can make you scream."_

_---------------_

_"We don't have time for this! We have to find her."_

_"We will."_

_"So stop with the planning and let's get with the killing James._

_"I'm in."_


	11. kidnap and rescue

"James." Chloe felt like she couldn't breathe. Here he was, the monster who was tormenting her. Who had killed her cousin. Thinking of Lois her head snapped in that direction.

"Yes, you can imagine my shock seeing your cousin here alive," James spoke, still hidden in the shadows. "Quite a little ability you have."

Chloe took a step back; she needed to get to Edward. "No thanks to you, you bastard. Why did you do it?"

"To show you what happens when you make me angry. I saw you, you're supposed to be mine, and yet you were with _him_." James voice was a snarl. "I'd stop backing up if I were you. And if you yell out to him you won't like what happens."

"They'll kill you." Her words were a promise to the Tracker.

He stepped out of the shadows and inclined his head. "Maybe, but how many people will die first? I assure you I won't go down without a fight. If you don't come with me these people will die, and I'll make sure your cousin is one of them."

Oh god, what was she supposed to do? He would kill half the people in this room. She couldn't allow these people to die. She couldn't allow Lois to die, not again. "If I go with you then you won't hurt them?"

"You have my word," he spoke in a gentle tone. Well, gentle for a monster that was threatening to kill everyone in the room.

"Sorry if that doesn't make me overly confident that you won't kill them," she replied back with bite.

To Chloe's utter amazement, he laughed. "You can trust me on this, all I want is you."

Chloe took a deep breath while weighing her options. She didn't really have much of a choice now did she? She could either go with James, or watch people die. She couldn't allow someone to die because of her. Edward wouldn't understand, but she had no choice. "Fine, but know this, I will never be yours."

James grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her to him, squeezing to the point it was painful. "You will be."

"Chloe?" Lois's voice rang through the room. Chloe turned to look at her, along with the rest of her friends. She caught Edwards eye, and she mouthed out, 'I love you' to him. She sees him head towards her but she knew he wouldn't reach her in time. James swept her into his arms and they are gone.

------------

"I never understood his fascination with humans, not until I met you." James had taken Chloe to an old obviously abandoned warehouse. Looking around Chloe could tell this place was lived in. It must have belonged to a homeless person until James found it and killed them. James was pacing around and gathering different items that were good for torture. Chloe was terrified but she knew she couldn't run. Her best bet was to keep him talking until Edward and the others found her.

"Should I be flattered?" her sarcasm couldn't be helped, snark was her natural reflex. Even in a life and death situation she couldn't stop the snark from flowing.

James tilted his head toward her. "Yes you should, but first let's see if I can make you scream." He grabbed a knife from a box that was being used as a table. "I do have to make you pay for betraying me. You belong to me and you were with him. But unlike with Bella I can see what he sees in you. I have studied your past and I know all about you. You're a fascinating creature. Unlike most, you search for trouble, and baby you found it." Was he fucking crazy or something? She didn't go looking for trouble; it always found her!

"You're insane, you're twisted and need some serious help. You know absolutely nothing about me. You'll never know anything about me." She looked around again and saw the door was ajar. She couldn't beat his speed, that was obvious, but maybe she could distract him or something? There was a two by four on the ground and she knew that it wouldn't hurt him, but it was her only option. With a swift movement she bent down and grabbed the board, swinging it up and around into James's face where it shattered into a million pieces.

He was stunned for a few seconds and that was when she took her chance and ran. She didn't get very before James grabbed her by the arm and threw her back into a bunch of wooden crates. The crates broke at impact and Chloe screamed as a sharp end went right through her arm, causing her to bleed.

James leaned down where she was and licked the blood leaking from her arm. "You taste better than anything I have ever tasted before."

Then he bit her. Chloe screamed at the feeling of his teeth ripping into her flesh. He didn't bite her just once; he bit her over and over again. It was as though he couldn't get enough of the taste of her. Chloe could feel her body fighting off the effects of the venom. She knew she could handle one vampire bite, but what about many?

---------------------------------

The Justice League and the Cullens were at Oliver's penthouse. The Cullens were ready to attack and find her, but the JL were still strategizing. Edward was getting very impatient. He knew where she was; he could follow her scent, so why were they fucking waiting?

"We don't have time for this! We have to find her," he demanded, his voice full of tension.

"We will." Alice placed her hand on his shoulder but he just shook it off.

"So stop with the planning and let's get with the killing James," he said, turning his head in Oliver's direction. If one man wanted to save Chloe as much as he did, it would be Oliver.

Ollie nodded. "I'm in." He was dressed in his Green Arrow gear. "Let's go get your girl."

"I need to speak to my son first." Carlisle knew he should have told his son sooner but he was hoping that Chloe would have been able to tell him first. He grabbed Edward by the shoulders and let him to the balcony. "There is something you need to know, my son."

Edward didn't have time for this!

"What?" He normally never snapped at his father, but he needed to get to Chloe before she was hurt or worse. And it could be worse. So bad that he didn't even want to think about it but he really didn't have much of a choice, now did he? She could be killed, or turned or-

"Chloe can't die."

Edward's head snapped to Carlisle's direction. "What do you mean she can't die? I saw her die when she brought her cousin back from the dead, so I know very well she can die."

Carlisle sighed. "She can die to heal someone, yes, and she can be killed, but she will come back. Chloe came to me one day at the hospital and asked if I could do some tests to help determine the extent of her powers and I did."

Edward clenched his jaw. "You did tests on her? What kind of tests and why didn't you tell me?" He had a right to know. He should have known.

"She asked me to keep it between myself and her. She didn't know how you would react. We did many tests but I would rather not get into what they were, that is something you will have to ask her. But the fact is she cannot ever truly die. She could be dead when we find but she will not stay that way. Edward, if James has been watching her he could know this." Edward knew what Carlisle was talking about. If James knew he could try and change Chloe and if he failed, well it wouldn't be something Edward wanted to see because there would be hell to pay. Carlisle continued, "If she isn't dead, it will take her a while to heal because her body only heals itself if it's near death. We should probably go."

----------------

What happened next was a blur for Edward. The JL and Cullens found Chloe; well they found what was left of her so far. She was bloody, James had bitten her at least a few dozen times. Edward didn't even go after James, he let the others do that. He ran to Chloe's side where she was trying to be strong from the pain. He was scared, she wouldn't turn, Carlisle had basically told him that much but her body could mutate, change to handle the situation. With her abilities they didn't know what would happen.

"Edward, you came. I knew you would come for me." Her breathing was ragged. She was dying but she wouldn't stay dead. Edward knew that but that didn't mean he wanted to hold her while she died.

"I told you I would always come for you, I love you. Just hold on, okay, it will be alright, I promise." If vampires could cry he would have been, watching her lay there and trying to be so strong.

"Edward it b- it burns, it burns so badly." Tears were streaming down her face and Edward wished he could cry for her. He hated seeing her like this. He turned his head when he heard the others yelling that James had escaped. Damnit, he would come after her again!

"I know baby, I know it hurts, but it will be ok. I promise," his voice broke as she screamed out, and he felt his skin tingle as light engulfed them. It burned like flame but he didn't care, he wouldn't leave her, he could never leave her.

TBC...

_Preview for next time:_

_"Chloe, your eyes."_

_"What about them?"_

_"They're golden."_

_"Oh look they are, would ya look at that."_

_------_

_"If I'm not human but not a vampire what am I?"_

_"We're not sure. Your beating heart says your alive but your eyes say vampire. Do you hunger for blood?"_

_"That's the thing, I didn't for the JL or any other humans but I do want your blood."_

_"You crave my blood?"_

_"I can smell it and I, I need it Edward it burns knowing how badly I need it.'_


	12. A new kind of vampire

The first thing Chloe realized was that she wasn't dead. She could feel pain so that helped her to realize that she was still alive, at least she hoped that was what it meant. The second thing she noticed was that while her mind was working she couldn't move. And her eyes felt heavy. She assumed that she was heavily doped up on painkillers. That was what the sensation reminded her of. The third and final thing she noticed was the raised voices. One was unmistakable; it was Edward. The others were not as easy to figure out.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're a doctor, how can you not know if she will wake up?" That voice was Edward. Chloe wished she could open her mouth to tell him she was awake. Why did it have to hurt so much, didn't they know their yelling wasn't helping? Edward's voice was the only one that didn't hurt her; it soothed her aching skull. He should talk more, it helped.

"Mr. Cullen, you brought her in and have been vague in describing what was wrong with her. All we knew was some animal had attacked her, as that's all you would tell us. Now how can I help her if I don't' know more?" That must be a doctor. She must be in a hospital. But that didn't make any sense. The last thing she remembered was James biting her, and Edward holding her while it burned, telling her it would be all right. She believed him. He wouldn't lie to her.

"Doctor we don't know what attacked her, we found her like this," Clark's voice said next. Clark was there? So James hadn't hurt him. That was good, but was everyone else okay? Was Lois?

Chloe struggled to open her eyes, but somehow managed it. Everything was fuzzy at first, like just coming out of a fog. She saw Clark first, he was moaning in pain? Oh wait, that sound was coming from her. He was standing there by her bed and he looked down at her with a relieved smile. She tried to say something but her throat was so dry. Alice kindly handed her a drink of water. Chloe took it with shaking hands. The doctor had left moments before to talk to the head nurse.

"What happened? Is everyone ok?" She coughed at the end. Her throat was so raw and sore. She wished she could soothe it. She was so hungry too. And where was that heavenly smell coming from? It smelled like cookies. Chloe knew she wanted a cookie. She wanted it more than anything else.

"We got you away from James that is what matters, and everyone else is fine. But Chloe-" Oliver was cut off by Lois.

"Chloe, your eyes," her cousin said in a shocked voice.

"What about them?" Chloe asked. What did her eyes have to do with anything?

Lois reached into her purse for a compact mirror. "They're golden."

Chloe looked in the mirror and to her shock she saw her eyes were indeed golden. They were the same topaz color as Edwards. "Oh look they are, would ya look at that." She shared a look with Edward, who then looked to Carlisle.

"Chloe if you feel well enough I think we should leave, I can give you any medical care you need. But I would like to help discover why your eyes are this color, that is if you don't mind?" Carlisle asked in a friendly but concerned tone.

Chloe was only half-listening to what Carlisle was saying to her, because she was overcome with a slight panic when she finally realized where cookie smell was coming from. It was Edward, Edward smelled like cookies to her.

Though she was distracted by the realization, she heard Carlisle stop talking and was able to reply, "I think we should go." She couldn't stop looking at Edward.

"I'll sign you out then," Edward replied as he swiftly left the room. She was left with that gnawing hunger again and that scared her. What was happening to her?

Alice reached over and patted her hand in reassurance. "Don't worry Chloe, we will figure this out." Chloe hoped she was right because what would they do if it wasn't all right?

------------------

After hours of Carlisle doing tests in his home, Chloe was exhausted. She felt as if they were no closer to having an answer. Carlisle determined she was indeed alive, her heartbeat said so. But she had a few vampire characteristics as well. She had the amber eyes one would get if drinking animal blood, and her senses were sharper, not as sharp as a vampire but more so than a human.

The JL had left along with Lois because they had some things that needed taking care of. Plus they were going to stake out where James had taken Chloe to see if he went back there. It was a long shot but it was the only shot they had right now.

"If I'm not human but not a vampire, what am I?" Chloe asked again. She knew it must be frustrating for them as well but she was the one living through this.

"We're not sure. Your beating heart says you're alive but your eyes say vampire. Do you hunger for blood?" Edward asked as he held her hand. He knew this was torture for her, the not knowing. He wished they did know so he could help her.

Chloe wasn't sure how to word what she was about to say next. She didn't want it to freak anybody out. She knew it might creep them out a little bit, especially Edward, since it had to do with him. "That's the thing, I didn't for the JL or any other humans, but I do want _your_ blood."

"You crave my blood?" Edward asked sharing a look with the others. This was unheard of. Never have they heard of something- human, vampire, or anything in between- craving a vampire's blood.

Chloe felt ashamed, and her head fell as she spoke next. "I can smell it and I… I need it, Edward. It burns knowing how badly I need it." Feeling more ashamed than ever she was shocked to feel Edwards hand caressing hers gently. She looked up and saw understanding in his eyes. He wasn't disgusted or sickened by the idea of her craving his blood.

Carlisle spoke next. "From the results of the tests I have done I can only come up with the idea that you are a half-breed of some sort, a hybrid. When you are fully healed we will run more tests to see the full extent of your powers, but for now, if Edward has no objection, I think he should feed you some of his blood. While you ate the human food with no problem, it seems that it didn't give you the fulfillment you need to heal."

Edward and his family seemed to be having a silent conversation, and soon they all leave after hugging Chloe. They had all grown close to her; even Jasper was overly fond of the blonde reporter. She just kind of had a way of growing on someone.

Soon it was just the two of them. Edward sat next to her, his hand holding hers firmly. She was still looking down. "Chloe," he said drawing her attention back to him. "Stop feeling ashamed of yourself right now, do you hear me? I know right now you're thinking something is wrong with you, but there isn't. You didn't ask James to attack you, and if I had gotten to you sooner maybe-"

Chloe cut him off, "No, don't say this is your fault, because if you hadn't been in my life I'd probably be dead by now. And I wasn't feeling ashamed, I was thinking about how good you smell, now I'm feeling ashamed." She put her head down again, deciding she should probably just give it a permanent residence in her lap.

"Chloe if you need to feed-" Edward started but was cut off by Chloe.

"I'm more of a freak now than I was before! Even Carlisle doesn't know what I am. I'm some weird half-_thing_ and I-" Edward's lips cut her off this time. He pulled her to him for a moment while he kissed her then pulled back.

"Chloe you're not a freak. You're different, but that only makes you more special. You're not a freak, well not more so than any of us." He held his wrist out after biting into it because he wasn't sure if one of her abilities was strength. "Now drink and don't feel disgusted."

Chloe wasn't sure how to go about this, so she just put her lips to his wounded wrist. It hit her all at once. It was splendid, amazing, fantastic, and every other word she could think of. It tasted better than cookies, better than cheese pizza, better than anything she had ever tasted in her life. She couldn't pull back, couldn't stop. She lifted her eyes so she could see Edward and his face was one of pure bliss. He obviously enjoyed this as much as she was. Finally she was able to pull back, sated and satisfied for the time being.

"That was exquisite." She licked her lips, no longer feeling ashamed, but highly aroused. "Do you always feel so…so, you know?" she asked.

"Aroused? Yes, there is always some effect after feeding like that. It's natural." His hand was now caressing her thigh.

"I could get used to this," she said as she kissed him.

TBC

_Preview for next time:_

_"No no, you have to let go of your human fears. If you want to find out your full power you need to open your mind."_

_"My mind is open Edward."_

_"Not enough."_

_---_

_"Happy birthday, Roslin!"_


	13. Learning and second gifts

Chloe awoke to the feeling of lips on her throat. They travelled down her neck to her shoulders, and then further down to her breasts. She arched into the touch. She loved moments like these, when she woke up with Edward teasing her or caressing her in ways that sent shivers down her spine. No one in her entire life had made her feel the way he did. It was a whole new level of emotions.

When his fingers caressed her lower abdomen and then stroked her gently she felt like she was going to pop. She had finally opened her eyes. It was her weakness, to watch him as he pleasured her. He always looked so content, so happy, so alive. She moaned when he curled his fingers inside of her. She arched even higher off of the bed. "Please Edward, I need you."

Edward needed no further prompting, as he removed his fingers and slid into her with ease in one moment. Every time was like the first time all over again. But this time it was even more intense. They hadn't made love in the whole week she had been healing. Edward had been afraid of hurting her. So this was the first time they were able to be intimate.

Chloe dug her fingers into his scalp. They had learned that she was stronger than the average human. They were not sure of the full extent of her powers but today he was taking her out to practice. The others were planning to go hunting. Edward had gone yesterday so he could be here with her today. He didn't dare leave her alone, not with James still out there.

His lips found hers as he moved in and out of her at a slow yet steady rhythm. She was kissing him back with all the passion she could find inside of her. She ran her nails down his back, careful not to break them. His lips and teeth now found her earlobe, and he bit down gently, not enough to break the skin. He was moving faster and harder now, and she had to wrap her legs around his waist to keep up with the pace. Finally they exploded together, they always did. It was weird that they could only find release at the exact same time.

"That was amazing," Chloe stated the obvious.

"It always is, but that's because it's you I am with. If it was anyone else it wouldn't be nearly as good. You make it wonderful Chloe." Chloe smiled at him.

"So I take it that it's time to go see what I can do then?" she asked.

"If you're ready," replied Edward.

"I'm ready." She moved quickly to get dressed, watching his backside as he followed suit. Chloe thought it a real shame he had to cover up his beauty all the time with clothes.

-----

Later that morning Chloe was frustrated beyond belief; it wasn't going really well. She was having trouble adjusting to her new powers.

Edward was just as frustrated as she was. "No, no, you have to let go of your human fears. If you want to find out your full power you need to open your mind."

"My mind _is_ open Edward." It was her fault that she was having trouble getting a hold of her powers. She could never before run like she could now and it was still hard to accept. You try waking up one day having these new amazing abilities and tell her if it was easy.

"Not enough," Edward insisted.

"I'm trying Edward!" she snapped back at him.

He walked towards her and held her to him. "I know you are, but you need to let go of your mortal fear, of your mortal limitations. You don't have them anymore. Now again, close your eyes, take a deep breath, then open them and run as fast as you can. Not as fast as you think you can, but as fast as you can run. Don't think about it, just do it."

Chloe let out another sigh, but did as he said. To her amazement when she looked down at her feet, she was practically flying. She was running faster than she had ever run before. Her old gym teacher would be proud, she thought with a wry smile. She turned her head to see Edward beside her. He was barely even running at half his full speed but still they were moving faster than gravity should allow. She felt him slide his hand into hers and squeezed. It was his way of telling her she did well. They must have run for miles because she recognized Clark's barn. Chloe was shocked; they had run to Smallville in a matter of minutes. She wasn't even out of breath.

She threw herself into Edward's arms. "I did it, I did it!" Chloe let out a squeal when Edward lifted her off the ground and twirled her around. She couldn't believe the rush she had gotten from running. It was freaking wonderful. She loved it. She spotted Clark coming out of the house and ran to him at top speed. She was by his side in seconds. "Look Clark, I did it!"

Clark smiled at her, and then gave Edward a polite nod. They were still not the best of friends, but for Chloe's sake they were civil to each other. "That's great Chlo, soon you'll master all of your powers." Chloe could tell that Clark still didn't like the idea of her having these powers; she could hear it in his voice. Plus, he made that fact abundantly clear to her all the time. It was like he thought she would use them for evil or something. Didn't he know her better than that? She guessed not.

"Are you and Lana still coming to Roslin's birthday today? She will be finding out Rosalie adopted her. I'm so happy for them both, because Roslin gets a great family and Rosalie and Emmet get the child they've always wanted."

Clark nodded, "Yep, we were just about to head on our way out. We were going to run there, care if we join you? I'll have to carry Lana, of course."

"Yep, why don't you go get Lana so we can go? We don't want to be late." Chloe turned to Edward while she waited for Clark and Lana. She wrapped her arms around him. It was always a comfort just being near him.

"I still can't believe that you did something so thoughtful for Rosalie when you didn't even know her. I didn't think Rosalie would ever get her wish, but I was wrong. You made it come true. You made a lot of wishes come true. You made me find true love, you made Rose and Em parents. You're just a dream come true, you're like a genie who grants wishes."

Chloe laughed at that, but never got a chance to reply because Lana and Clark arrived outside, Lana in Clarks arms. Soon the four took off.

---------

"Happy birthday, Roslin!" Everyone yelled as Roslin walked in with Emmet and Rosalie. She was smiling so wide it rivaled even on of Chloe's mega-watt smiles.

She ran up to Chloe, "I'm being adopted!" She showed her little suitcase to Chloe. "Rosalie and Emmet are my new mommy and daddy and they promised they would never bring me back like the others did! I have a home and aunt and uncles and a grammy and grampy!" She pointed to Alice, "That's Aunty Alice." Next she pointed to Jasper, "Uncle Jazz." Edward was next along with Chloe, "Uncle Eddy and you're my aunt Chloe!" Lastly she pointed to Carlisle and Esme, "Grammy Esme, and Grampy Carl!" She was practically bouncing up and down when she ran into Emmet's and Rosalie's arms, "And Mommy and Daddy!"

Chloe was so happy for Roslin she was glowing. After settling down, it was time for Roslin to open her presents. The gifts from the group were plentiful; they included a real china doll from Edward and Chloe, and clothes from Alice and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme had gotten Roslin a puppy, and Emmet and Rosalie gave her an arrangement of toys. And from Lana and Clark Roslin got a stuffed rabbit she named Trixy after the Trix Rabbit.

Chloe noticed a box left on the table and almost gave it to Roslin when she saw the tag was labeled to her. She froze, as she quickly recognized the handwriting as James's. She looked over to Edward who was staring at the box as well. "Esme why don't you take Roslin outside for a little while?"

Esme immediately got the hint and took Roslin out to play. Chloe looked at the package. "Should I open it?"

Carlisle nodded, "It's probably best you do. Don't worry if its anything dangerous we will get you out of here."

Chloe took a deep breath before taking the top off of the box. There was tissue paper hiding whatever was inside, and Chloe slowly removed it from the box. Her eyes widened and her stomach dropped as she discovered what the box contained. It was a human head. Chloe froze in terror, and when she recognized whose it was everything else around her faded away. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks and she wondered for a moment where the blood-curdling scream was coming from before realizing it was coming from her own mouth.

"Daddy!" she wept. Edward was holding her back as she struggled, sobs coming from her in loud gasps. "No daddy, no!" She collapsed to the floor bringing Edward with her. James had killed her father. And he did it in a way that she couldn't heal him. He was learning. She was shaking back and forth. There was a note written in blood that said, "I'm always watching you."

Edward rocked her back and forth. Carlisle quickly covered the box and handed it to Jasper who put it in the other room. Carlisle knew Chloe would want it for the funeral she would have to plan. Chloe was still screaming. She couldn't stop. Now she had no mother and no father. She looked to Clark and struggled between sobs, "Clark g..go get L…Lois. I n…need to know t…that she is safe. P…pl…please get her for me." She was broken. Her father was gone and it was James who took him.

"I'll go now." And Clark was gone.

Edward still held her but passed her on to Rosalie and Alice who both held her down. Carlisle had come back with a shot of sedatives to calm her. Barely five minutes after she was injected Chloe passed out.

TBC..

_Preview for next time:_

_"Chloe, you cannot miss your father's funeral."_

_"I don't know if I can handle it."_

_"You have to. Please Chloe don't shut me out."_

_----_

_"I would like you to meet Jacob Black and Bella Swan."_


	14. Learning to fight and visitors

Chloe was lying in bed the day of her father's funeral four days later. She barely moved, she wouldn't eat, and Edward could hardly get her to talk to anyone. Rosalie tried taking her out shopping for a funeral dress but Chloe just hadn't felt up to it at all. Edward wasn't really sure how to take care of her, or how to handle this situation. He hardly remembered his living parents but he believed Chloe's pain would be similar to him losing Carlisle or Esme. He couldn't even imagine what she was going through.

He had been trying to get her out of bed for the last hour so she could have time to get ready for the funeral. She didn't want to. She just laid there silent and sad like she had the past four days. Edward was beginning to feel desperate. How did one help someone in a situation like this? Not even Clark or Lois could get through to her. Lana had not been much help. She started saying she could relate because her parents were dead and suddenly it became all about her.

"Chloe, you cannot miss your father's funeral," Edward said as he tried once again pulling her from bed. He got her standing and handed her a dress, hoping she wouldn't need him to carry her to the bathroom.

"I don't know if I can handle it." Her voice sounded dead. Hollow with no ounce of emotion that Chloe really resided inside of the body the words were spoken from.

"You have to. Please Chloe, don't shut me out," Edward pleaded with her. He would do what it took to get a reaction from her.

"Edward, I'm tired, I just want to lay down. I don't want to go to a funeral," she said tiredly.

"No, you just want to mope around." He would get mean if he had to. He had to do something to get her to stop feeling sorry for herself. He hated hurting her but he had no choice. He couldn't allow her to lose herself in guilt. "Get dressed."

"No," she told him trying to lie back down. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I love you and won't allow you to wallow in self pity," he answered back. "I know you're sad, and I wish more than anything that I could take that pain away."

"He killed my father," she stated the fact bluntly.

"And yet you lay here doing nothing? Get mad, do something other than lay there like you're dead because you're not. Though if James has his way you will be," he snapped at her.

That was it for Chloe. She couldn't take it anymore. She leapt away from Edward and then launched herself at him. "He took him away from me! He killed him." She was hitting him with all of her strength and that was enough to knock Edward back. "He could have gone after me! It should have been me! I'll kill him. I'LL KILL HIM!" And she let out a bloodcurdling scream as she sank to the floor.

Then she just cried, and while Edward hated to see her cry, he was glad she wasn't just laying around anymore. She was sobbing and clutching at his chest. "I'll kill him! I'll use every inch of power within me to make sure he never does this to anyone ever again. And you Edward, are going to help me, I want you to teach me to fight." She looked up at him hopefully.

"No." Edward hated to dash her hopes, but he wouldn't help to turn her into a killer. He himself was already a killer from his past and he didn't want to turn her into one. He loved her too much to see her end up like that.

"Why not?" Chloe demanded her hands on her hips, face still wet with tears. "Just the other day you said you would teach me self defense, what's the difference?"

Edward sighed. "There is a big difference. Defending yourself is different than learning how to kill someone. I don't want to see you turn into a monster only living for revenge. We will kill James, but there has got to be a better way where you won't have to fight him. I can protect you Chloe."

Chloe sat beside him. She saw his point of view but he didn't understand. "You can't protect me all the time Edward. There are days when we both have other things to do. And I don't want to be able to only defend myself; I want to be able to protect the ones I love. What happens if James goes after Lana and Lois? Yeah, they've had some experience in fighting, but they can't be expected to be able to protect themselves from a vampire. I won't become a monster, it's not as if I will be going around killing innocents, Edward. James deserves death and you know it. Please teach me to fight."

Edward was still unsure, but he couldn't deny her this, she had made valid points. "I can't teach you to fight because I am not much of a fighter, but I know someone who can. If you go to the funeral, I promise I will get Jasper to teach you to fight."

Chloe agreed. "Deal. And I'm sorry Edward, for pushing you away these last few days. I just felt so empty. Lost. Dead. My father was everything to me, and to have him ripped away was like destroying a piece of me. I didn't know how to cope."

---------------------

After the funeral Edward had kept his word and talked to Jasper who was thrilled to teach Chloe to fight. They had needed a place to fight, so Chloe had called Oliver who let them practice at Queen Towers, which was where they found themselves now. It wasn't going well for Chloe, who thought that her ass had landed on the floor more times in the last half hour than it had ever before.

"Get up," Jasper commanded in a cold voice. Chloe now knew what Edward meant when he said that Jasper took his fighting seriously.

Chloe stood up slowly. She was sore all over and she didn't know if she could do this. "You're faster than me, and stronger. This really isn't a fair fight."

Jasper just shook his head at her. "Do you really think your opponent cares about a fair fight? Do you think he gives a rat's ass if he is faster or stronger? To him your weakness is something he can expose. Show him that isn't true. Use your weaknesses against him. Now again, charge at me."

Chloe once again charged at Jasper, but he was too quick and she wound up tasting the floor. Jasper stepped on her back hard enough that she felt pain and cried out.

Edward who was watching with Alice, stepped forward. "Jasper enough!"

Jasper snapped back at him, "No, she wanted to learn." He turned his attention back to Chloe. "Now, get up and attack me."

Chloe was once again up on her feet, and she swung at Jasper who easily blocked her. "You really think that weak punch would do me any harm?" He swung and hit her in the face, causing her to fall back. "You think that anything you've been doing could harm me? You're just a weak, little girl."

Chloe tried to trip him by sweeping her legs out under him, but it didn't work, he just jumped over them. "I am not weak."

"Then prove it. Stop pussyfooting around and hit me. You haven't hit me once this whole time. What do you think James would do if he were in my position? Would he take it easy on you? Of course not. He would taunt you about how he would kill the next member of your family. And you know he will go after your family and friends. Who do you think will be next? Lana? Maybe Lois again? What will you do then, cry, whine, and moan?" He kicked her in the stomach sending her flying a few feet back. "Will you run to Edward to protect you? I said get up and hit me dammit!"

Chloe had a bit of trouble getting up and noticed Edward went to help her but was stopped by Alice who whispered something to him that she couldn't hear. He nodded and stepped back. Chloe managed to hobble over to Jasper.

"I can't do it."

Jasper laughed darkly at her. "So you're giving up? I thought you weren't weak?"

She winced in pain. "I'm not."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Then prove it."

Chloe decided to try one more time. She would give it everything she had, for her father. She would make him proud. Chloe swung at Jasper, and he dodged it, but this time when he went to hit her, she caught his arm and was able to pull him down and knee him in the face. He retaliated by trying to sweep her legs from under her like she had tried earlier but like Jasper she managed to move quick enough to jump over them.

He then managed to hit her and knock her down, but Chloe was up again in an instant and managed to roundhouse kick him. He was up quicker than she anticipated, and soon he had her pinned to the ground but he offered her a smile as he helped her up.

"You did good for your first lesson. We'll continue tomorrow. You should ice your shoulder, it's dislocated," he said as he took her shoulder in his strong hands and popped it back into place, causing her to cry out in pain again. "Edward, you have a good girl here. She's a quick learner."

Edward wrapped his arm around Chloe and helped her out of Queen Tower. "I know I do."

-------

Later that night, Chloe lay in bed with Edward who was rubbing her shoulders. She was sore all over and his hands felt good on her sore body. "You did good Chloe, your father would be so proud of you," Edward mumbled as he kissed her shoulder blade.

"I got my ass handed to me," Chloe pointed out to him, holding back a moan at the feel of his lips on her skin.

He laughed against her collarbone. "You were fighting a Civil war soldier, what did you expect?"

She tilted her head to the side. "I suppose you're right, it's just I thought I would do better. But Jasper seemed surprised I was even able to hit him, so I take that as a good sign."

"Mmhmm," Edward murmured as he turned her to face him, his lips crashing down on hers again in a show of passion. His left hand traveled down her shoulder to her hip where he squeezed gently. His other hand was in her hair; he loved to play with her hair.

Chloe's hands were splayed across Edward's bare chest. She was glad that she didn't need to breath as much as she used to because Edward was always reluctant to pull his lips away from hers. And when he did he barely gave her ten seconds to get air before they were on her lips again. He laid her down underneath him and for the rest of the night it seemed it was his mission to make her forget all her sadness. He was determined to please her, and he did for hours on end.

-------------

The next morning Chloe woke up alone. She knew it was early, and she rolled over to glance over to the clock, which confirmed it was almost 6 AM. She heard raised voices and wondered what was going on. Sure the Cullens didn't sleep, but they always respected the fact she did. So the fact that there were loud voices and arguing, Chloe knew that something was up. She hastily pulled on some sweat pants and a tank top. She hurried out to the living room where she was greeted with the sight of all the Cullens on one side of the room and two unknown people on the other side.

Chloe stood at the doorway and studied everyone. She looked over the Cullens first. Jasper looked as if he was in pain. Like he did when he was around Lois or Lana. Alice was standing beside him, her hand on his shoulder, comforting him it seemed, or supporting him.

Emmet was down in a defensive crouch. He looked ready to pounce and was just waiting for the order. Rosalie was standing next to him with her arms crossed. It was a good thing that Roslin was spending the night at a friend's house for the whole weekend.

Carlisle had his arm wrapped around Esme. They had friendly, though forced, smiles on their faces. It seemed that they were not pleased with the surprise guests. Usually they were the most pleasant people on this earth. So Chloe knew whoever these people were must have a history with the Cullens, and not a pretty one.

Finally her eyes settled on Edward. He looked very unhappy and like he wanted to be anywhere but there. He was looking straight at the male and female visitor. His eyes were dark and cold. She had never seen Edward so unfriendly towards anyone except maybe Oliver and Clark.

Chloe next looked at the guests. The male was tall with tan skin and dark hair. He was obviously of Native American heritage. He was also glaring at Edward with hate in his eyes. He gave off a smell that made Chloe feel as if she was going to be sick. She had never had that reaction with anyone yet and she wondered what it was about this man that gave her that feeling.

Finally she looked at the female who long dark hair and a friendly, yet unsure smile. She was pretty in a plain kind of way. She was looking at Edward with emotions that Chloe couldn't quite decipher. But something in that look made Chloe feel very protective of Edward. He was hers. She had never felt jealous of any girl looking at Edward before, but there was just something about the way this girl looked at Edward that made her uncomfortable.

Chloe cleared her throat and Edward's head snapped in her direction. He walked over to her and pulled her to him so roughly that Chloe was surprised and she almost stumbled. Why was he being so possessive all of a sudden? He only ever got that way around Oliver, and that was before they had come to terms with each other. But right now he was acting like a cave man with the way he was holding her possessively.

"Hello people who I have no idea who they are," she greeted in her friendliest voice.

The dark skin male just looked at her before looking at Edward. "Is this her?"

Chloe felt kind of insulted at the way he said it like she was just some _thing_, some trash or item of no value. He looked at her like she was the dirtiest thing he had ever seen.

"Excuse me, but this her does have a name you know, Mr. Tall, Dark and, no offense, kinda creepy," Chloe snapped at him. Who was he to look at her like she was less than him? He didn't even know her.

She felt Edward chuckle behind her, and the unknown female laughed out loud.

"I like her Jacob," said the girl with brown eyes.

"Whatever," Jacob repied. "I'll rephrase my question. Is this the girl, Chloe?"

"That would be me," answered Chloe. "I feel like I am at a disadvantage. You know me but I have no idea who either of you are."

Edward's voice was tense as he spoke. "I would like you to meet Jacob Black and Bella Swan."

TBC...

Preview for next time:

_"So, how is Edward, I haven't seen him for a while?"_

_"He's doing good. Very possessive and never lets me do anything dangerous because he thinks I can't handle it."_

_"Oh, so you and Edward are-"_

_"Together? Yes we are."_

_-----_

_"What exactly are you?"_

_"A werewolf."_

_"Well I sure didn't see that one coming."_

_"This coming from a halfbreed."_


	15. Obsession: An Understanding

A/N: Ok so I predict two more chapters!

A/N2: So everyone I am being admitted into Boston hospital for atleast 8days starting Wednsday and I dont know if they will keep me longer. They are going to do alot of tests, and some surgeries. Not the transplant itself but some proceedures to keep me alive until then. So I am going to try, and I stress the word try, to post the last two chapters before then. But if I cannot please dont be mad. I was in the hospital yesterday because I couldnt breath laying down due to pressure from fluid on my stomach so I am not getting alot of sleep and I lack the energy to write. So please dont be upset if I cannot get the last two chapters out.

Chloe sat across from Bella Swan in the living room of the Cullens' house. It was awkward to say the least because she had been left alone to watch Bella while the others went out with Jacob to see if he could catch James's scent. The family figured that James wouldn't dare attack her at their home, and so far they had been right.

It wasn't that the other girl was being rude or anything, quite the opposite actually. It was just the way the other girl said certain things, the way she looked at Chloe that made the blonde reporter feel very uncomfortable. It made Chloe feel like she was being judged based on the fact that she was dating Edward.

It had started that morning before everyone had left. Chloe had cooked breakfast for herself, Bella, and Jacob, and then while they were eating, Edward came in and sat next to Chloe. Nothing unusual there, it was a habit of his to watch her as she ate, he said he found it fascinating, something that Chloe would never understand. But today he wasn't the only one watching, no, Jacob Black and Bella Swan were studying his every move towards Chloe. While Jacob looked disgusted, Bella look hurt, and that really made Chloe feel bad, because even though she didn't know much about this girl she didn't want to hurt her. She knew what it was like to see your ex with someone new, she knew how much it could hurt. Plus Edward wasn't making it very easy either. Again it was not unusual for him to touch her hand, her leg, or caress her hair while she ate, but it was like he was purposely showing Jacob and Bella that Chloe was his.

She knew why he was doing it when it came to Jacob. He had lost one girl to the Wolf and he would not allow himself to lose another. So Chloe could understand his possessiveness. He, being a vampire, was very territorial and he was showing the Wolf that he had claimed the blonde as his. Chloe was surprised that he didn't tattoo his name on her forehead to let everyone know of his claim on her.

On the other hand, Chloe wasn't sure why he wanted Bella to know they were together. Chloe wasn't ashamed of him, and she was happy he wanted to show her off, but she really wanted to know why it was so important to him. Was he trying to hurt Bella like she had hurt him? If so, Chloe did not want to be some prize in a game. It was hard enough he had to play the "She's Mine" game with Oliver, she didn't need him to do something similar with Bella. She already had to compete with almost every woman on the planet because they all wanted Edward as theirs, so Chloe didn't need to compete with Bella as well.

During breakfast there had been a bit of a fight. It started out simple enough, just Chloe and Jacob talking. She had been interested in learning what he was exactly. He gave off a weird smell that was very unpleasant for to be around.

"What exactly are you?" She said to the young Native American.

He sent her a dirty look before answering, "A werewolf."

Chloe felt stunned. A werewolf? That was a shocker. Was it like howl at the moon when its full kind of wolf? "Well I sure didn't see that one coming."

He snorted into his plate of eggs. "This coming from a half-breed freak. I always knew that Edward would end up with someone who was even worse than just a plain vampire. He got stuck with a freak, something worse than any leech."

Edward growled at him, "Shut your mouth dog!"

Jacob stood up, as did Edward and towered over the vampire. "Why don't you make me leech?"

Edward looked about ready to pounce. "I will, you mutt. I don't know why I even bothered asking for your help. I knew that you wouldn't be of any help."

Bella grabbed Jacob's arm. "Jake, stop it!"

Chloe did the same to Edward. "Edward, it's ok. Don't worry about it."

Edward looked at her. "I will not allow him to insult you! He has no right to come into my home and insult the woman I love."

But the argument had ended then, Jacob being dragged away by Bella, and Chloe taking Edward into their room.

Snapping out of the memory, Chloe sighed and looked over at the other girl who was obviously trying to think of what to say. She watched as Bella looked around the room, never making eye contact with Chloe. Finally she spoke.

"So, how is Edward? I haven't seen him for a while." Her voice was shy, timid. She finally stopped examining the room to look at Chloe. She wouldn't look her in the eye, but at least she was looking in her direction.

"He's doing good," Chloe started speaking, unsure of how to continue. "Very possessive and never lets me do anything dangerous because he thinks I can't handle it." Well that was true of course. If Edward had his way she would be locked in a closet somewhere. She smiled at the thought of him trying to lock her away to keep her safe.

"Oh, so you and Edward are-" Bella couldn't even finish her sentence. Her eyes filled with a pain that Chloe was very familiar with. Chloe didn't like seeing that. Didn't like knowing she was hurting someone even if it was unintentional. Yet she wasn't going to lie to spare the girl's feelings.

"Together? Yes we are." She took a deep breath. "Look Bella I know how strange this must be for you, I know that you and Edward have a deep history with each other but," her voice grew sharp. "You have to realize that I will not lose him."

Bella's head snapped up. "I know that. I don't want you to think that I am trying to get him back. I- I will always love Edward. He was my life for the longest time, I thought that we would be together for eternity, literally, but things happened and I ended up with Jacob. I couldn't be happier. Jacob knows me on a level that Edward could never understand. It's just…strange to see him with someone else."

Chloe nodded at the girl. Although Bella had admitted she was happier with Jacob, she still wasn't sure if she could fully trust Bella alone with Edward. As long as she didn't try anything to take Edward away, Chloe would be fine with her.

"I know what you mean. Before Edward came along I simply existed. I was just surviving. When he came into my world, he brought me to life." Chloe thought about her statement. In a way Edward really had brought her life. He showed her things that she once would have believed impossible, and to her not a lot was impossible.

"I just want him to be happy," Bella said. "And you make him happy. So if we need to protect you to keep him happy I will gladly do it." She takes a breath. "I know how ruthless James can be, and Edward says that he is more obsessed with you than he ever was with me."

Chloe didn't get the chance to reply because something smashed through the kitchen window. Chloe grabbed Bella and threw her towards the door. "Run! Get out of here now!"

Bella looked torn but took off anyway. Chloe looked up and over into the cold red eyes of her father's killer.

TBC...

Preview for next time:

"Edward you're not a killer, you killed him to save me!"

"I have to go Chloe, back to Forks, back home, and you can't come with me."

-----------

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't want this life for you. I want you to have a normal life."

"My life will never be normal Edward can't you see that?"


	16. Is this the end of us

Chloe didn't move from her crouched stance in front of the door. She would allow Bella the time needed to escape and hopefully, get far enough away so James wouldn't go after her if Chloe was unable to defeat the tracker. Her golden eyes burned into his crimson ones, and a low growl escaped her lips.

James for his part, didn't look concerned at her obvious hostility. He strolled towards her at a leisurely pace. His voice held a bit of mocking to it when he finally spoke. "Ah, Chloe, how good to see you. How have you been? How's the family? How is Lois?" His smirked widened at her answering hiss. "What's with the attitude princess? Did you not like my gift? But I thought so long and hard about something that would catch your attention, something that you would never forget. Are you telling me you're displeased? What a shame."

Chloe bared her teeth at him. "Go on and talk. It will only make your death a thousand times worse." Anger coursed through her veins, burning her blood. All she could see was red. Every muscle in her body was tense and ready to spring. She watched his moves like a predator observing its prey. She searched for a weakness, an opening for her to attack, that would lend her an advantage.

He openly chuckled at her. "Oh I like your fire. You'll be fun to watch as you hunt. We will have so much fun terrorizing this world."

It was her turn to smirk at him. "Oh you'll get to watch me hunt James. But my prey isn't the humans. My prey is you." With those words, she lunged at him. He was caught by surprise at sudden attack, and she was able to knock him onto the ground. Her teeth headed towards his throat, but he was faster than her and able to throw her off of him.

They both sprang back to their feet at the same time. They were circling each other, their fangs bared. Suddenly, as if realizing something, James stood up straight and turned his head towards the window. "Did I tell you that I have a surprise for you?"

Chloe rolls her eyes. "I don't think I want anymore of your surprises."

His grin is pure evil. "Trust me princess you'll like this one." Then he says in a commanding tone. "Sweetheart why don't you come in here and introduce yourself."

Chloe wasn't prepared for what she saw. "Lana?" She choked on the word as she saw her longtime friend step threw the window. She wasn't the Lana that Chloe remembered. Standing before her was a new Lana, pale, beautiful, but the kind of beautiful brought on by the death of a vampire. Eternal death. Chloe couldn't believe it. "Lana?"

Lana stepped forward and took her place besides James. Her red eyes sparkled. "Hello Chloe."

"What? How?" Chloe couldn't manage a full sentence. She was stunned. Oh god what would Clark say? He would never forgive this for happening.

This time it was James who spoke, his smile wide. "You can't imagine how surprised I was when Miss Lang came searching for me. At first I thought it a trap, but then I realized she was being honest. I was going to just kill her and be done with it, but then she made an offer I couldn't refuse."

Chloe had to lean against the wall to keep from falling over. "Lana, why would you go to him? Clark sent you to stay with Nell so how did this happen? Why would you do this to yourself, to Clark?"

Lana lets out a lethal snarl. "Clark doesn't matter. It wasn't about him! It was about you, it's always about you!"

Now Chloe was confused. "What? What was about me?" Her golden eyes widened when she was struck with an idea. "You weren't, you couldn't have been jealous Lana?"

Lana stiffened at that comment. "It's not fair. How you get the perfect guy. He shouldn't want you. What's so special about you?"

Chloe choked on the air she didn't need to breath. "Edward? This is all about Edward?"

"He should want to be with me! I'm the prettier one, I'm the smarter one, I'm the girl that everyone loves. That's the way it has always been and it should stay that way! When I realized the night you were taken by James that Edward really did love you, I knew that I had to do something. So I went to James, I found him and we struck a deal. I help him get you, he takes you far away so you'll never return, and I pretend to be a innocent bystander who was turned in the last battle. Edward will feel bad for me, and you won't be around so he will have to fall in love with me." Lana flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

Chloe stood up straight, leaning away from the wall. "Lana that's insane! You ended your life just so you could get a guy? A guy, I might add, who could never love you?"

"He does love me, he just doesn't realize it yet!" Lana screeched, throwing herself at Chloe. She tackled the blonde to the floor and wrapped her hands around her throat.

Chloe kicks out with her left leg and caught Lana in the head. Rolling backwards, Chloe landed in a crouch. "No Lana, he doesn't. You had someone who loved you. Clark would have done anything for you. You were his world, Lana! Clark would have given up everything he is, and everything he has, for you! How could you betray him like this?"

Lana was up quickly, but Chloe noticed that even with all her newborn strength that she was not much of a fighter. Chloe was very glad for the fighting lessons she had gotten from Jasper. Lana didn't move to attack again, she just raised her hand in the air and Chloe was surprised to feel herself lifted off of the ground and thrown into the wall. She tried to move but found herself pinned there.

James walked over to her and caressed her cheek with his pale, ice cold hand. "Interesting talent she has, isn't it? I was so very pleased to learn of her ability to move things with her mind."

Chloe struggled to free herself but it was like a human trying to escape the clutches of Clark if he held them, she couldn't move she. "It's called telekinesis genius." She spat the words out at him.

James was going to reply when the front door opened and Bella came running in. "Chloe I called Edward on his cell, he told me to stay put but I couldn't just stand by and do nothing." Chloe felt her heart break. Bella had come to help her even though there was nothing that she could do. She would die, and it would be Chloe's fault.

Lana tilted her head when she was assaulted by the smell of Bella. It was sweet, like strawberries. She looked eagerly at James. "Can I please?" She begged him. Her red eyes slowly turning black with hunger.

James looked like he could care less. "Go ahead darling. Eat up, won't that just break Edward? Not only couldn't he save Chloe, his beloved, but he couldn't do anything to save his ex either. His anguish will make for great sport if he decides to try and get revenge."

Chloe struggled even harder as she watched Lana stalking towards her prey. No! She couldn't let Lana kill Bella. Bella was innocent, she came back to help Chloe. She was willing to fight against an enemy she knew she had no chance of defeating.

Chloe's mind fills with thoughts of her loved ones. Lois, Clark, Oliver, Bart, AC, Victor, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. She couldn't let them down. She had to do something. And with the thought of her friends and family to encourage her, she fought against her imaginary bonds, slowly but surely breaking her way free. It took all of her strength but she managed to break free of the wall and throw herself in front of Bella. She would die before she let anything happen to the girl.

"How did you break free? Thats impossible!" Lanas high pitched squeak of a voice bounced off of the wall.

"Maybe my will is stronger than yours." Chloe replied. She was tired, fighting that barrier had taken a lot out of her.

James motioned to Lana. "What are you waiting for? Kill the human."

Lana threw herself at Chloe the same time Chloe threw herself at Lana. They hit each other hard. Boulder against boulder clashed, there bodies struggling against each other to gain the upper hand. Chloe wrapped her hands around Lana's throat.

"Im so sorry Lana. Please forgive me. Its time for you to join your parents." And then there was nothing but the sound of bone and skin tearing as Lana Lang's head left her shoulders. Chloe threw it against the wall across the room. She knew she needed to tear the rest of her apart and burn the pieces but she didn't have the energy. She collapsed to the floor, her body covering Bella's. Bella was to scared to move, so she just hid under Chloe's body.

Chloe watched as James stepped towards them, anger written all over his features. She didn't have the strength to move. She just ripped the head off one of her best friend's shoulders. She didn't know what to do now. She had no energy to fight. But she didn't have to worry because she was relieved to hear Edward and the others enter the house.

Edward immediately went after James. Esme and Alice were instructed by Jasper to get Bella out of there. Jasper and Emmet where starting a fire on the carpet. Rosalie had rushed to Chloe's side, but the blonde reporter didn't notice, she was to busy watching Clark and Oliver with Jacob. Jacob and Clark went over to Lana, where her body was trying to crawl over to the head. Oliver had picked up the head and held it in his hands.

There was so much noise going on that Chloe couldn't hear what was said, but she saw Clark with tears in his eyes, nod before using his heat vision on Lana's body, causing it to burst into flame and turn to ash. She watched her best friend in the world collapse to the ground in tears. She tried to make her way towards him, but she couldn't find the strength to move. She was glad to see Oliver throw the head into the fire that was burning on the floor and drop to Clark's side, consoling him.

She managed to get herself into a sitting position. And that's when she saw Edward and what was left of James. Emmet and Jasper were picking up the pieces and throwing them into the fire. But it was Edward she was watching. He was covered in blood from head to tow. His hands were shaking as he just stood there looking at them. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking. He had killed someone. He had blood on his hands. He thought himself no better than a murderer. Chloe used the last bit of her energy to walk over to him.

She stood there watching him as he looked up at her. He slid to his knees in front of her. He buried his head into her midsection and his arms were around her waist as he sobbed openly. No tears came, he was incapable of crying, but she could hear the pain he was in through his sobs. She just ran her hands through his hair, trying to soothe him. He just sobbed harder and held her tighter.

-------------------------------

Chloe sat in Clark's living room next to Edward. Carlisle had ordered them, along with Clark and Oliver to go there while the rest took care of the mess. Jacob was at the hospital with Bella. When Chloe had covered Bella to protect her, she accidentally broke the girls arm in two places. Jacob had actually thanked Chloe for saving Bella's life. There had been respect in his eyes for her. He would be going back to Forks the next morning when Bella was well enough to travel.

Oliver had called Lois, and at that very moment Lois and Oliver where with Clark in the barn. He had needed time away from Chloe. While he told her he didn't blame her for Lana's death, it was still hard for him to be in the same room with her. Chloe hoped that someday he would be able to forgive her. It was her fault Lana Lang was dead.

Edward hadn't said a word to Chloe and she was worried. She hadn't let it bother her at first. But now he wouldn't even look at her. She shook her head and went to kneel in front of him. "Edward please, talk to me. You're scaring me."

She put her hands on his, but was confused when he pulled them away. "Don't touch me! I'm a killer Chloe. I killed him, and not only did I kill him, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed his screams, his pain. I relished in reading his thoughts as I tore him limb from limb."

"Edward you're not a killer, you killed him to save me!" Chloe cried out to him. She had to make him see. He wasn't a killer. He wasn't. "If it wasn't for you I'd be dead and you know it. Please Edward dont push me away. Don't close yourself up to me. Don't blame yourself! If you have to blame someone, then put the blame where it belongs damnit. Put it on me! I did this, it's my fault! Blame me, but don't do this to yourself."

Her plea landed on deaf ears. He looked down at her like he hadn't even heard her. "I have to go Chloe, back to Forks, back home, and you can't come with me."

Chloe felt a cold chill go down her spine.. "What? You're leaving? Why? Take me with you. I want to go with you." Her eyes filled with tears.

His emotionless, dead eyes stared right threw her. "I have to go home. Its better this way, you'll see. You'll forget all about me. You'll move on. I won't be able to put you in danger anymore."

"Why are you doing this?" She screamed at him. "Why are you leaving me? I don't understand, did I do something wrong?"

"Because I don't want this life for you. I want you to have a normal life." He said. He finally looked at her with some emotion, but it wasn't enough for her. She needed more. She felt her world collapsing around her. She listened as he spoke once again. "Remember how you told me you were meant to be a reporter? You were right, and once I am gone you can go back to being the Planets best."

"My life will never be normal Edward, can't you see that?" Her voiced was filled with pain. "How can you expect me to go back now? I've seen too much, I've changed too much. I'll have to quit the Planet in ten years anyways because I'm not going to age and they would notice. And what about your blood, if you leave me I'll die! Please Edward rethink this."

Edward let out a half smile that was so fake it broke her heart over and over again. "Ten years is a lifetime from now. You won't even remember me when it passes. As for blood don't worry, I wouldn't let you die."

Her heartbeat slowed down a little until she saw the look on his face and heard his words as he spoke again. "I already talked to Queen, even gave him some of my blood and his doctors are looking for a way to make a synthetic serum for you. It may take a little time but I will give you enough blood to last you. See, you don't need me."

"I do, I do need you. You promised me Edward, you promised you wouldn't hurt me, and what are you doing now? Going back on your promise?" She was grasping at straws she knew, but she didn't have anything left.

He stood up. "I'm keeping my promise to you Chloe. I love you, and because of this I know I have to leave now or I'll just hurt you worse in the future." With that he turned on his heel and left. Chloe felt the last bits of her soul leave with him.

-------------------

Three days later Chloe stood with the Cullens outside of there apartment. She was saying her final goodbyes. Edward allowed her this at least. Maybe it was his last gift to her. She wasn't sure or not. But at least she could say goodbye.

Her first farewells were to Alice and Jasper. "I'll miss you guys so, so much. Who is gonna kick my ass every other day?" She said to Jasper. "Who is going to drag me shopping every Sunday?" She said to Alice. There replies where sweet and followed by a hug. Alice looked like she was about to cry and Chloe was glad when Jasper pushed her inside the car.

She looked at Carlisle next. "Dont stop saving the world one person at a time doc ok." She said with a broken smile. next was Esme. "Your the mother I always wanted and I will never forget you."

Next was Roslin, Rosalie, and Emmet. Roslin didn't understand why Chloe wasn't going with them, and she started to cry so Emmet took her to the car. Rosalie hugged her and thanked her for everything. Chloe had closed her ears to it all. It hurt her to much to say goodbye. She couldn't do it.

Finally she stood infront of Edward. "So this is it then?"

"It is. Chloe I am sorry for it all. But it's for the best. Have a good life." He kissed her cheek and then they were gone in a flash. Chloe felt hollow and just stared after them as they drove away. She wasn't aware of anything. Without Edward who was she?

END...

AN: Don't worry there will be an epilogue. So tell me what you think!! Remember I am a sucker for happy endings so don't fear!

Preview for next time:

_**"Chloe, your killing yourself like this!"**_

_**"Stay out of it Lois."**_

_**"Is this about Edward Chlo-"**_

_**"I don't know what your talking about Lois, I'm fine."**_

_**"Your starving yourself! Your reckless, you just don't care anymore."**_

_**---------**_

_**"I say we go get him back Ollie."**_

_**"I'm with you Lane, Chloe does so much for us we need to do something for her."**_

_**---**_

_**"You say he plays nothing but this song?"**_

_**"Yes, only this, why do you ask?"**_

_**"Its all Chloe listens to as well."**_

_**------**_

_**"If you can kiss me and tell me you feel nothing, I swear to never even think of you again."**_

_**"One kiss and you'll let go of me and move on?"**_

_**"Yes. If your so sure this is best for me then prove it. Kiss me and tell me we're not meant to be."**_


	17. What was meant to be all along

It had been percisely three weeks, twelve hours, 24 minutes, and 37, no make that 38 seconds since Edward and the other Cullens had left. Chloe Sullivan hadn't stopped once in her pursuit to keep buisy. She was at the Planet atleast 18 hours a day, more if Lois didn't catch her there late at night.

Everyone was worried about Chloe, they had never seen her like this. They had all tried talking to her. The first one to talk to her had been Clark. It seemed her bestfriend blamed himself for what had happened between she and Edward. She remembered how he came to her and tried to talk to her about it.

_Chloe was sitting at her desk in the Daily Planet, she was working on a story about the new theatre opening up on 3rd street. She looked up when she heard someone move to stand infront of her. There stood Clark Kent, it was the first time she had seen him since the day she had killed Lana._

_Clark looked solemn as he spoke to her. "Chloe, we need to talk."_

_Chloe tried to smile at him, but her attempt failed miserably. "Sure Clark, about what?"_

_His face crumpled infront of her eyes, and she felt alarmed. "I'm so sorry Chloe."_

_Chloe shifted in her seat. "What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong."_

_He sets himself on the edge of her desk. "It's what I didn't do. If-if I had been there earlier that day." He didn't need to elaborate on what day he was referring to, she knew. "If I had been there, I could have stopped James. I should have tried to kill him weeks ago. If I had none of this would have happened and your boyfriend would still be here. I let my beleifs that everyone is good deep down cloud my judgement. I should have just killed James and none of this would have happened. Your dad and Lana would still be with us."_

_Her eyes lifted to his immediately. "You didn't even like Edward that much Clark. You don have to pretend that you regret him leaving. And second of all, it was my decision to go after James as a group. If Lana's death is anyones fault, it is mine." She takes a deep breath. "Edward left on his own free will Clark, it's as simple as that, I wasn't enough to keep him here. I dont want to dwell on what I can't change. So lets just drop the subject ok?"_

And that had been the end of Clarks discussion. But the others soon noticed her behavior changing and confronted her on it. First it was Oliver, then Lois, followed by AC, Dinah, Bart, and finally Victor. She had finally gotten sick of them trying to help and so she kept herself buisy with work. She sighed when she noticed Lois heading her way. Her cousin looked furious. Chloe knew what this was about, she didn't want to talk about it, but looks like she didn't have a choice. Time for round two with Lois.

"Chloe, your killing yourself like this!" Lois stood infront of Chloe's desk, her hands pressed tightly agaisnt the top.

"Stay out of it Lois." Chloe huffed. She didn't need, nor did she want lectures from her cousin. She had enough lectures from all of her friends, she didn't need anymore damnit! It was her life, she could live how she wanted. Isn't that what Edward had wanted? For her to live her life, well fine he got his fucking wish! She was living her life. Deep down she knew that he wouldn't want her to do what she was doing, but really he wasn't around to stop her, so she could do what she wanted.

"Is this about Edward Chlo-" Lois was cut off by Chloe.

"I don't know what your talking about Lois, I'm fine." Chloe said as she stood up grabbing her jacket. She needed to get out of there.

Lois stepped out infront of her. "Your starving yourself! Your reckless, you just don't care anymore." She grabbed her cousin by the arm. "Oliver says your not taking your serum. He says your reckless on missions. You take risks that you don't need to be taking. Hell Chloe, you confronted Lex Luthor and used your abilities infront of him! Do you want to end up in his 33.1 facilities? Clark says you won't talk to him anymore. Even Jimmy notices a change in you. Let us help you, please." Lois pleaded to deaf ears.

Chloe ripped her arm out of her cousins grasp. "Lois this is my life, I'll live it how I choose. I've just been buisy and haven't had time to take my serum. Oliver is just having and over reaction like always. As for Lex, he wouldn't dare screw with me, not after what I did to him. I know your worried about me Lois, but dont be. If you wanna do what's best for me, then just leave me alone." She turned and raced out of the room faster than human eyes could see.

_**---------**_

Oliver was in his office when Lois walked in. He saw her tear covered face and reacted immediately. Lois never cried, what had happened to her? He walked over to her quickly and wrapped her in his arms. "What happened Lois?"

"I say we go get him back Ollie." Lois said, after having explained about her encounter with Chloe. "She can't go on like this. We're loosing her! She is dying right before our eyes. If if have to drag Edward Cullen here kicking and screaming I will. If I have to sing Henry the Eighth in my head for days until I drive him insane, I will. He loves her, he just doesn't realize that by trying to save her, he is killing her."

"I'm with you Lane, Chloe does so much for us we need to do something for her." He turned to grab his mobile, before typing a quick text message. "I may have wanted Edward gone, but that was when I thought I had a chance to get back with her. I see that is not an option anymore. I love her, I will always love her no matter what, but I know that because of that love I will do anything for her. Even if I have to go bring back a man I dont especially like. Lets go get the vampire Lane, my jet is fueled and ready to go. We will be in Forks Washington by this afternoon."

_**---**_

"If I have to hear that song one more time I'm going to tear his throat out!" Those words were the first thing that Lois and Oliver heard when they pulled up to the Cullen household. They raised there eyebrows and looked at eachother before Oliver knocked.

"I'll get it. You just get him to stop playiing that song or I will turn his piano to splinters!" Rosalie and Emmet were on the other side of door as they opened it. Rosalie looked shocked to see them, but then her face broke into a grin. "Yes, finally someone is here who can possibly get Edward to stop being an annoying depressed dunce." She grabbed Emmets hand before yelling over her shoulder to Esme and Carlisle. "We have guests. Emmet and I are going to hunt with Alice and Jasper, but I am telling you if by the time we get back, he is still playing that song, I. WILL. KILL. HIM!" And then she and Emmet disappeared into the woods.

Carlisle and Esme greated them at the door. "Oliver, Lois, what can I do for you?" Carlisle asked kindly.

"We need to see Edward, aka, the guy who is slowly killing my baby cuz." Lois said quickly.

Esme looked worriedly at Lois. "Is she alright? Did something happen?" It was obvious that Esme cared very much for Chloe.

"No she is far from alright. She is worlds away from being fine." Lois snapped.

Oliver quickly cut in. "Could we please speak to Edward? I realize that we probably should not have come but we don't have a choice"

Carlisle looked towards the livingroom. You could tell that he was torn. Finally he spoke. "Alright follow me. All I ask is for you to please keep your temper Ms. Lane, Edward isn't holding up so well."

Lois bit her tongue and followed them into the livingroom. They stopped near the enterance. Edward was sitting at his piano, the soft first notes of the song It ends tonight by the All American Rejects filled the room. Then after a moment he started to sing along.

"Oh dear, he is singing." Esme said with a frown.

"That's a bad thing?" Lois asked her.

Carlisle answered for his wife. "We have noticed that when Edward is at his most depressed he sings along. It has gotten so bad that Jasper and Alice had to leave to go hunting. Edward's emotions were causing Jasper a great deal of pain. And Alice started to get depressed because she kept getting visions of Edward and his future. Seems that she doesn't like seeing her brother upset." Lois and Oliver knew that if Alice Cullen, the sweet cheerful vampire couldn't handle Edward, that it must be bad.

"You say he plays nothing but this song?" Lois asked suddenly.

"Yes, only this, why do you ask?" Carlisle replied looking at her.

"It's all Chloe listens to as well." Oliver answered for her.

Lois and Oliver both watched Edward as he played, but it was Lois who noticed the picture that was in a frame atop the piano. "Is that a picture of him and Chloe?"

Esme nods. "Yes, it was taken-"

"At Roslins birthday. I remember. Where is the little tyke?" She asked out of politeness. She was still looking at the picture. Edward was standing behind Chloe, his arms wrapped around her, and his head resting against her shoulder. Tthey both looked so very happy. It was to bad that neither of the two were happy anymore.

"At school." Esme replied softly, looking at her son with a sad expression.

Finally the music stopped and Edward turned to look at them. "What are you guys doing here? Did Chloe send you?"

Lois stepped forward. "It's Chloe."

After and hour of explanations Edward was livid. He was pacing back and forth in the livingroom. "How could she do that to herself? She is killing herself over me? I never wanted that for her! I wanted her to be happy and move on." His eyes shot to Oliver. "I thought you would take care of her. I trusted you to take care of her!" His voice was an angry growl.

Oliver scoffed at him. "Why do you think I came here Cullen? For the fun of it? No, I came here because we have done everything we can to help her. It isn't working! Don't you think that if I could help her any other way than comming to you that I would have by now? She doesn't want our help. But if we don't do something soon, your wanting a good life for her will be pointless because she wont have a life if she continues on the path she is on."

Edward rubbed his face with his hands. "I know what must be done then."

"And what would that be?" Lois said with an irritated tone.

Edward looked up at her, the dark circles under his eyes prominant. "I have to go to Smallville. I have to convince her that I'm no good for her."

_**------**_

Chloe was sitting at her desk again. She had come back after she was sure that Lois had left for the day. She really hadn't meant to upset Lois, it was just that she couldn't take anymore lectures, even if they were for her own good. She did not want anything being done for her own good. She was sick of everyone doing what they thought was best for her. She knew what was best for her, she didn't need others making choices for her. Especially the wrong choices.

She caught movement in the corner of her eye. She froze as she turned her head. It was Edward, standing in the door way. For a moment she thought she was seeing things. It couldn't really be him could it? She watched as he stared at her before turned on his heels and heading for the stairs. Chloe was up in an instant. The stairs would lead him to the roof.

Soon enough she was on the roof. He was standing with his back to her. "What the hell are you doing here?" Her voice shook.

He didn't turn as he replied. "I had an interesting visit from your cousin and Oliver today. You want to know what they told me?"

"No, not really." She said to him.

He turned to face her. He took a good look at her. Her face was drawn, and a sickly pale, even paler than him. She had matching circles under her eyes. Her viens were sticking out from her skin causing her to look sick. "Well I think you need to hear it." He said to her with an edge to his voice. "They say you aren't taking care of yourself. Why?"

She crossed her arms in defiance. "Why do you care?"

"You know why Chloe." His voice was softer now.

She continued on stubbornly. "Tell me. Tell me why you give a shit about me now?"

"Because I love you." He walked over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "I love you and I can't let you do this to yourself. Tell me what I have to do to make you realize it's better if we're not together."

"If you can kiss me and tell me you feel nothing, I swear to never even think of you again." She said quickly. She meant every word, if he could kiss her and not feel a damn thing she would move on. She would pretend to be happy, she would take her serum like a good little girl. She would hang out with her friends and Lois. She wouldn't antagonize Lex anymore, hell maybe she would even try dating again one day.

"One kiss and you'll let go of me and move on?" He asked her, still not convinced. What could one kiss really say? Oh well it could show her that he never stopped loving her. That he missed her more than anything. It could show her what he was trying to convince himself untrue, that they belonged together. Maybe that was his fear. He didn't want to kiss her because he knew he woudln't be strong enough to hide the truth. But he would have to, what option did he have?

"Yes. If your so sure this is best for me then prove it. Kiss me and tell me we're not meant to be." Her lower lip quivered. She had to know for herself. She needed to know if he still cared for her. She had to know, because she knew that she couldn't ever move on if he still cared for her. She didn't want to move on. But she would if he told her he felt nothing. She would do it for him. So he could move on and maybe find happiness. She wouldn't drag him to the pits of hell with her. Because that was what her life was without him, hell.

"Fine then." He said with conviction before crushing his lips to her. It was soft and hard at the same time. It was pain and pleasure mixed as one. His hands slipped around her waist on there own. He could feel what he had been missing these last weeks. He knew that she had won, he wouldn't be able to say he felt nothing. It would be a huge lie. He could feel wetness on his face and realized it was her tears. She was crying as they continued to kiss. He pulled back and rested his forhead against hers.

Chloe continued to cry as she looked at him. She couldn't do it. She couldn't ever let him go. He was a part of her. He completed her. Without him she knew she would never be able to fully live. She had never known a love like this. It was something only ever told in fairytales. Asking her to walk away was like asking Cinderella and Beauty to leave the Prince and the Beast. It was just not possible. She continued to look at him and was suprised to hear him curse.

"Damnit." He whispered. His arms still wrapped around her. "You could not leave it alone could you? You couldn't just move on. I know you think that what I did was easy for me. I swear to you it was anything but. I did it for you Chloe, anything I do is always for you, and only for you. I just want what is best for you."

"You are best for me Edward. You need to see that. You complete me in every way possible." She whispered to him.

"And you are my soul, my savior from damnation. I was wrong to leave you. I cannot live without you Chloe. You are my reason for living now. I will never be complete if your not with me." And he kissed her again. The dark shadows that had been surrounding them faded, leaving on light, and the promise of a future together.

THE END!!!

_**A/N: And thats all folks! My first ever complete fanfiction! I was so happy with the ending. Oh I want you all to vote on my next story you want me to finish. I just found out I am going to be stuck at home for a long while, I cannot go anywhere due to my health declining, so I am dedicating my time to writing. **_

_**Also there may be a sequel in the future. Who would want to see how Chloe and Edwards life is going in Forks? And maybe the involvement of the Volturi? Anyways Review so I know your thoughts.**_


End file.
